Z WORLD
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: The Story of how the PPGZ came to be the heroes of New Townsvile, along with 3 new girls, the Mega Man anime version of the PPGZ: MPGZ! I made the MPGZ, but do not own the characters from the Anime's. The Chemicals Y & Z are created that started this whole thing. Love,Friendship,Comedy,Evil,Violence and another long story is all in this one! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Original Pairs!
1. Chapter 1

**Z World. Chapter 1: The Creation of Chemical Z & Y.**

***A/N: This Story Is Taking The Replacement of Another World, therefore it has been removed.***

A/N 2: I got this story idea from Hinako29. It introduces to a new team that I made. They are not OC's they belong to Capcom in the Mega Man Animes: **(Nt Warrior, Beast, Battle Network, and Starforce).**

** Maylu was in a PPGZ episode (AKA: made a cameo) with the Piano Monster, I believed it showed how Miyako/Bubbles and Meiru/Maylu are alike, and I believe that's where my favorite Anime got me into making a Mega Man based version team of the Power Puff Girls Z. I first introduce them on my YouTube Account in my PPGZ CHATS Series. (YouTube name is the same as my fanfic name.) They appear on Chat 23.**

**This story is about how the MPGZ came to be from ACDC Town And the PPGZ from New Townsvile. Love, Evil and Friendship is in this all...I hope you all enjoy! Read & Review! Lord Wily is a villain in the anime of Mega Man, but here I made him the Professor of ACDC Town and best friends with Professor Utonium. Lord Wily is a good guy here.**

**On To The Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>*In ACDC TOWN in Lord's Lab.* Lord's POV.<strong>

It was night time, I was working on my first ever chemical substance...to hopefully stop the crazy weather patterns and disasters here in ACDC Town, Utonium was also creating his own substance to get rid of large glaciers in the ocean of New Townsvile; Japan. We work together and are good friends. I may be old, but I am a wise man. I lost my eye when I was a boy and have a metal patch for it. I carry a skull cane with me as I need it to walk. I have tan skin and I have a bald head but with hair on the sides of my head, I also have a mustache, as you expect old people's hair color is gray, so is mine. I wear a brown robe with a red hood collar like shirt with brown boots on. I mix my substance and scan it with my eye. It was raining right now and it was the perfect time to try this out. I place it in a cannon and place some acid into my chemical. It bubbles and a gas is formed. I quickly shut the cannon and I turn it on and it glows white.

"Yes...work my wonderful creation!" I scream out in delight and I aim my cannon at the sky with the storm clouds and open my lab window. I aim directly at the sky and shoot my chemical into the sky. It makes a white thunder pop sound and the rain stops. But something was off...A lightning strikes somewhere and it was bright green. I cover my eyes as the green spark ends. "That was odd." I then see a white lightning strike at three places. I scan the weather with my and it rains again. My eye singles me that a strike is coming for me. I leap out of the way of the strike and it hits my robot guard dog I was working on yesterday. The spark was white and then...he opened his eyes.

"Where...am I?" He barked. I was amazed...no way could my substance do something like this.

"Rush...you're alive." I said to the brown robot dog. He stands on his feet and salutes me.

"ARF ARF ARF! I will guard your lab till the end of time Lord Wily!" Rush barked.

"Good dog." I pat his head and grabs my cane that fell when I leaped out of the strike. I walk to my window and the storm was gone. It worked...no way...I'm not sure what the 4 strikes were but...it worked...**Chemical Y** worked. I quickly call Professor Utonium and tell him the news.

* * *

><p><strong>*At New Townsvile at the Lab Of Utonium.*<strong>

"Hello?" Professor answered.

"DAD, THE GLACIERS STOPPED!" Ken yelled.

"Hold on Wily. What is it Ken?" Utonium asks his son and Ken points at the glaciers.

"I think it's time I fire this chemical to destroy those glaciers." Ken said and aims at the 3 glaciers with the **Chemical Z** Professor Utonium made.

"Alright Wily...we're on it." Professor said and hangs up and Ken fires the blasts at the glaciers. They explode and a ray of darkness and lightness fires randomly. One hits a robot dog that Professor made for Ken. It's name is Peach. He opens his eyes and looks around.

"What is this place? Professor!? Ken!?" Peach barked and looked at Professor Utonium and Ken. Peach sniffs the air. "I smell something bad." Peach barked.

"What is it Peach?" Ken asked.

"I think it's...EVIL!" Peach barked.

"What?...what do you mean?" Professor asks.

"I mean, that I smell evil! I smell a bad smell that a Black Z Ray has hit the zoo. And turned something into a monster, with an evil heart." Peach barked.

"Well...what were the light rays?" Ken asks. Peach smells the air.

"They are good rays...we should have heroes to stop the evil." Peach barked.

"Really?" Ken asks.

"Yes...3 girls...They should get hit soon." Peach said.

"I shall let Lord Wily know." Professor said and calls Lord Wily on his cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>*AT THE ZOO* A Monkey has been hit by the mysterious Black Z Ray. And other were hit as well. Where are the White Z Rays going?*<strong>

A Purple cloak rises up from the ground and floats in mid air surrounded by a dark aura and a helmet on his head. His whole body covered in his purple cloak.

"I AM MOJO JOJO! AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" The monkey laughs evilly

Mojo the monkey leaps up in the air and breaks into a candy store and steals candy. "But first, I must eat a snack Mojo." The monkey eats his food and finds a knew home. "I hope this home will be good for me Mojo." The monkey said and enters an abandoned house with 1 room and a mattress and a small TV. Mojo plops himself down. "It is so good to get away from the zoo, Mojo. Those zoo keepers treated me meanly." Mojo growls. "AND I SHALL DESTROY THE HUMANS!" Mojo signs and puts purple gloves on and purple boots on. He sees a map of New Townsvile on the wall of his new home. "New Townsvile." Mojo said and looks at the map. "I shall start...by freeing the zoo from the mean zoo keepers in New Townsvile tomorrow morning." Mojo yawns and goes to sleep and snores.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back At ACDC Town)<strong>

An action figure has got hit with the acid lightning from Lord Wily's Chemical Y. It was a bat action figure toy that a boy had in his room. The figure comes to life and is 6 feet tall and blue skin with vampire fangs and robotic armor and cyber bat wings. "Shademan has awaken." He said and flies away from the boy's home silenty while looking for a new home for himself. He was filled with dark arua of acid lightning and hated humans. The boy would always smash him on the floor and drop him from the start of the stiars and play fetch with his dog and shove him in the toilet. He hated that...and he was going to get revenge on the humans of ACDC Town.

"I shall the world...why you never mess with me!" He screeches out and Mojo awakens and looks around.

"Hello?" He asked himself. What did Mojo hear? What did it mean? Mojo sniffs the air and senses another evil figure. He smiles. "I Shall meet with Shademan in the morning Mojo." He said to himself and went back to sleep, dreaming about ruling the world.

* * *

><p><strong>*The END OF CHAPTER 1* REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Z World. Chapter 2: The Light Z Rays & The Light Y Lightnings Hit.**

**The Next Morning in New Townsvile at the Gotokuji's Resident.**

* * *

><p>A girl with Blonde hair rises from her blue bed and yawns. She gets up and changes into a white blouse with a cyan tie and a blue pattern skirt and puts on her socks and black shoes. The girl's name is Miyako. She grabs her brown backpack and grabs her stuffed octopus toy Octi. "MORNING GRANDMA." Miyako said to her grandmother who prepared her breakfast this morning.<p>

"Hello Miyako." Ms G said.

"What did you make me for breakfast this time?" Miyako asked in her high sweet voice.

"I made you a nice pancake with a smiley face on it." Ms G said.

"Thank's grandma." Miyako smiled and eats and wipes her face with her napkin and walks off to school.

She meets with her two buddies, Momoko the redhead and Kaoru, the tomboy.

"Hi Miyako." Momoko waved. Kaoru had her cap on as it was a hot sunny day today.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaoru asked.

"I just finished eating my breakfast that my grandma made me." Miyako told Momoko and Kaoru.

"What was it? Mine was strawberry cake." Momoko said.

"I had eggs and bacon." Kaoru said.

"I had a smiley face pancake." Miyako said.

"Well school is gonna start soon, don't want to be late." Kaoru said and walks with her friends to school. "Let's hope this day goes well." As the girls walk they see little kids and a strange white light flying in the sky. 3 of them. They gasp as a kid is walking in the grass getting flowers as one of the lights is going to hit it. Momoko runs to save the girl from the strange light. Kaoru runs to another kid and saves him. Miyako does the same with a girl and they all get hit by the light. All of a sudden they transform.

Momoko transformed into a skirt like dress shirt with a jacket and was now named: Blossom. She had a yoyo weapon. "Wow...what is this." A compact appears and a belt with the letter P. Her signature color is Pink.

Miyako transformed the same way. A dress like skirt shirt with a jacket and was now named: Bubbles. She had a white bubble staff as a weapon. "This skirt is so pretty." She giggled and looks at her belt. Her signature color is Cyan.

Kaoru transformed also the same way. A dress like skirt with a jacket and was now named: Buttercup. She had a yellow hammer weapon. "AH WHAT THE!? A SKIRT!?" Kaoru hated skirts and was angry. Her signature color is Harlequin.

Buttercup didn't even bother to see her belt and compact glowing. Bubbles and Blossom recognize each other and ask what is this?

"I think we are heroes." Bubbles said looking at her friend.

"You think so." Blossom asked and opens her compact. "Hello?"

"Can you hear me?" Asked the Professor.

"Yes sir...are you the Professor?" Blossom asks.

"Yes I am...and I'm glad to see you three. Come to the lab and I will explain everything." Professor said and the compact screen turns off.

"Let's go girls." Blossom said.

"HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS SKIRT!" Buttercup yelled in the background. Blossom and Bubbles sign.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Lab*<strong>

"So what you're saying is, you created a chemical and that you saw white Z Rays shoot out from the glaciers and now those lights have hit us and now we have Chemical Z in us right now?" Blossom asked.

"Yes...but let me quickly scan your bodies." Professor said and his son gets the scanner machine and quickly scans the girls. Professor looks at the results. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Bubbles asks.

"It's in your blood cells...making you're bodies in this form...have powers."

"Like what kind?" Buttercup asked.

"Well it seems by the readings of the scan: Flight." Professor.

"That's it?" Buttercup asked with a teardrop anime style in the back of her head.

"Most of your powers is in your weapons." Ken said.

"It's true. It's in your weapons." Peach said.

"Awwww what a cute doggy." Bubbles said and picks him up and Peach licks her. Bubbles giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>*At ACDC Town*<strong>

"Hurry Meiru! We're going to be late!" A violet haired girl said.

"Coming!" A red head said. She had cherry red hair color. Her name is Meiru. "But we have to wait for Airisu."

"She keeps us waiting all the time! I don't want to wait!" The violet haired girl said.

"Misora, calm down please." A brunette girl said. She was Airisu.

"About time. What was it that you did? Did you find a boy!?" Misora asked annoyed.

"You know well that I don't care about a relationship right now. I will find the right boy that will make me happy." Airisu said. "Boy crazy is not my thing." Airisu said and gets hit by a white lightning and Meiru and Misora did too. They transform into cyber robotic suits.

**A/N: (Suits that they are in)=Meiru: Roll EXE cross fuse (Pink is a light blue in this fanfic)**

**Misora: Harp Note (Pink color is green in this fanfic. Misora's hair changes to blonde.)**

** Airisu=(I chose this form for Airisu: Zero Mythos. Hair changes to white.)**

Airisu was now Iris in this form. Misora is Sonia and Meiru is Maylu.

Iris uses a pink cyber blade sword weapon. Maylu uses an arrow arm cannon infinite launcher and Sonia uses a silver harp guitar weapon.

"This is cool." Said Maylu. Iris's compact glows Magenta As that's her signature color. Maylu is Azure, and Sonia is Harlequin.

Lord Wily appears o the compact screen. "Hello Mega Power Girls Z." He said. "Meet me at my lab. I have some words to discuss with you." The compact turns off and the girls fly to the lab leaving their signature colors behind in a stream of light.

* * *

><p><strong>*At ACDC Town*<strong>

"Ok...so you're saying you created a chemical substance that you used to get rid of the strange weather patterns here, and then these random lightning bolts come out of clear skies the following morning and hit us!" Misora yelled.

"Yes...don't worry, they didn't damage anything...they made you stronger." Wily said to the girls.

"Well Lord...how?" Iris asks.

"Let me see...The Chemical Y has entered your blood stream and given you powers to save the world from danger...here mostly." Wily said. "You are heroes...and Iris is the leader."

"Yes sir." Iris said and nods her head. Rush barks as he senses evil.

"It's Shademan...go stop him." The MPGZ fly off. Lord Wily smiles.

"Should we tell Professor?" Rush asked.

"Yes...and we shall pay him a visit." Lord Wily said and grabs Rush and takes him to New Townsvile to meet with Professor Utonium. He also had news to tell Lord Wily himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was good. If you got ideas let me know. Should I do a dare and a truth for the Disclaimer? You decide. When should the MPGZ meet with the PPGZ? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Z World: Chapter 3: The first battle against evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Sal is also from the anime Megaman.**

** On To Story. Remember I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush. Review for the Truths and Dares!**

***At ACDC TOWN.***

* * *

><p>The vampire cyber bat looked at some flowers and smiles. Shademan was robbing some plants at Sal's store. Sal was hiding in her storage closet. Shademan opens up the door and has flowers that he poisoned and was going to poison Sal: The Flower Shop Owner. "These flowers would go nice with some poison." The cyber bat said and gets a pot and blows some black powder on the sun flowers. They wilt and turn black and a green odor was around it. He walks to a closet door. He opens it and Sal was inside and screams in terror. "Ah...yes...smell the flowers and be poisoned." Said Shademan and he laughs. Sal screams louder as Shademan pushes the flower pot closer to Sal's face. The Megapower Girls Z show up.<p>

Iris, Maylu and Sonia fly down where evil was happening. "Stop right their Shademan!" Iris yelled out.

"Oh...hello...I was just making sure these plants went to a good home." Shademan lied and turns to face the girls. Iris, Maylu and Sonia could tell that he was lieing and that he poisoned the plant he was holding.

"You're poisoned those plants by Sal! Now drop them or else!" Sonia yelled with anger. ShadeMan flies towards the girls with his wings large for a strike. The girls fly up dodging his attack. The vampire cyber bat looks up and licks his lips.

_"GREAT PINK SLASH!"_ Iris slashes one of Shademan's wings and he screams and falls down. Maylu aims her arrow cannon at Shademan who looks at her with fear.

_"ROLL ARROW!"_ Maylu shoots and Shademan gets hit.

_"HARP DUNK!"_ Sonia smashes her metal harp guitar on his face and Shademan goes flying into the air.

"I WILL GET YOU HUMANS!" Shademan yelled out as he is gone.

"BYE BYE!" Sonia waves. The girls transform back to their normal selves. Airisu is wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt and long black socks with black shoes. Her light brown hair flowing down her back.

"Good job girls." Airisu smiled. Meiru is wearing a blue shirt with a white long sleeve underneath it and a light blue skirt with black leggings and blue shoes.

"Thank you Airisu." Meiru smiled back. Misora is wearing a green yellow shirt with jeans and black boots with a green design on it.

"Glad that's over with...I'm gonna go listen to some music while working on some homework. Call me when you're done doing stuff." Misora said and walked off home. Meiru looks at Airisu.

"Hey Misora...you meeting us at the lab?" Meiru asked.

"Yea...after my homework is done." Misora said and went off home. Her mother was home and she didn't have any siblings. Neither did Meiru and she lived with her dad and mom. Airisu has an older Brother named Colonel and lives with her dad Regal EXE.

"Uh, Airisu? Do you think we were chosen to be heroes for a reason?" The cherry head asked.

"I think so." Airisu smiled and walks with Meiru to the store.

* * *

><p><strong>*At New Townsvile*<strong>

Mojo is causing trouble and the girls are transformed and ready to stop Mojo. Mojo is stealing candy from little kids and pushing them down and laughing as they cry. Blossom hits Mojo in the head with her yo yo. Mojo turns around. "What just hit me, Mojo!?" He yells out still holding his candy and looks around. The Powerpuff Girls Z float down and Blossom was chosen as the leader of the group.

"PUT THE CANDY DOWN MR MONKEY!" Blossom yelled out, pointing at the monkey.

"MY NAME IS MOJO JOJO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Mojo said and eats the candy. Blossom gets mad and tackles Mojo and fights for the candy while Bubbles and Buttercup are confused and look with wide eyes.

"Uh...Blossom?" Bubbles tried to get her attention. Blossom is sitting on Mojo while eating the candy he took.

"This is mine." Blossom said. Mojo growls and jumps and Blossom falls and drops her candy while Mojo grabs them and runs off. "GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY MONKEY!" Blossom yelled out and chases Mojo while Bubbles and Buttercup run after her.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE MY CANDY, MOJO!" Mojo said and laughs and Bubbles throws her staff at Mojo and he trips over on Blossom's yo yo wire. Buttercup kicks Mojo in the head and Mojo screams. Bubbles blows a bubble and Mojo gets inside it and freaks out and floats to the sky and the bubble pops and Mojo falls down to the ground and is knocked out with a loud thud. Blossom collects her candies off the floor and the kids cheer.

"Thank you Powerpuff Girls Z." A boy said.

"You're welcome." Bubbles smiled and pats his head. "Blossom...it's time to go now."

"COMING!" Blossom was sitting on the ground enjoying her candies and Buttercup signs and shakes her head. Blossom eats all the candy and the girls fly off to the lab and they transform back to their normal selves.

"Good job girls...you defeated Mojo Jojo." Ken said while holding Peach.

"Yup...and I also saved the candy." Momoko said and burps. "Excuse me." Momoko giggles.

"Yea...anyways...we got school tommorow...and I hope that stupid monkey don't come back." Kaoru said.

"We also got cheered from the kids. I'm glad they support us." Miyako smiled.

"Yea...it's great to get recognized." Momoko said with a smile.

"Yup...feels good." Kaoru said and sits on the couch and her phone rings. "Aye...it's my older brother Dai...I got to take this." Kaoru said and went outside to answer her brother's phone call.

"I got to get home...I promised my mom and dad, I'd watch my little sister Kasey for the afternoon." Momoko said and went home saying bye to Kaoru and Miyako.

"Bye Momoko." Miyako waved bye.

"Wait...you're going where?" Kaoru asked her brother.

"I'm going to ACDC Town for the week...I think I can find a small job over their." Dai said.

"Oh...have you been their before?" Kaoru asked.

"No...but I spoke with dad and mom. They said I can go...I'll call you to let you know how it is over their." Dai said and hangs up. Kaoru signed and went inside the lab.

"Hi Kaoru...what did your brother said?" Miyako asks.

"Uh...he said he's going to find a job at ACDC Town." Kaoru answered her blonde friend.

"Oh...that's nice." Miyako said.

"Yup...so uh see you Later Miyako...I'll tell you and Momoko how my brother is doing over at ACDC Town." Kaoru said and left the lab and went home. Miyako pets Peach and he wags his tail.

"So Miyako...great job." Ken said.

"Thanks." Miyako smiled and went home and said bye to Ken. Professor wasn't their and he was visiting Lord Wily at ACDC Town.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Mojo meeting with Shademan.*<strong>

"I see you have problems." Shademan said.

"Yes...and I need help...and so do you." Mojo said.

"I got it...we find ourselves some boys to stop the girls." Shademan said.

"I see...ah yes...I shall create my own monsters to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z! Muhahahahahahahaha!"

"Yes...I will find boys who seem fitting to defeat the Megapower Girls Z!" Shademan and Mojo both leave and plan on creating monsters to beat the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* Night Time with Mojo Jojo.<strong>

Mojo Jojo created a machine and he knew what he was made of...he got the idea of using the Chemical Z and enters the lab at night time. Ken and Peach and Professor Utonium didn't hear anything and were sleeping. He smells some things and sees some stuff. He finds a drinking straw and smells the resemblance of Blossom. He takes it and looks for more items. He finds ear wax tubes and smells the resemblance of Bubbles. He finds a stinky sock and gags and almost throws up. He smells the resemblance of Buttercup. After collecting his things he find the Chemical Z and takes it. He places a small bomb and it explodes and Mojo leaps out of the way of the bomb and laughs. "I shall create wonderful monsters, Mojo!" Mojo returns home and and works on his creation. Mojo places all the items inside and the chemical Z with some of his body hair and some of his saliva. The Machine gets set to do it's work. The machine explodes and three figures stand.

One with orange hair, one with blonde and the other with raven hair.

"I'm Brick." Said the orange hair boy.

"I'm Boomer." Said the blonde boy.

"I'm Butch." Said the raven boy.

"AND WE ARE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" They scream out and transform.

Brick had a red jacket with black fingerless gloves with black pants and a red disc weapon.

Boomer had a blue jacket with black fingerless gloves with black pants and a baseball weapon.

Butch had a green jacket with black fingerless gloves with black pants and a katana weapon. Mojo smiles and laughs and the boys laugh too.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Shademan entering Lord Wily's lab.*<strong>

Shademan flies in and looks for the Chemical Y. He finds it and carries it. He looks for an item and it was a pink tooth brush. He smells the resemblance of Iris. Shademan finds a blue piece of cloth. He smells the resemblance of Maylu. He finds a green handkerchief and smells the resemblance of Sonia.

He breaks a window and flies away to his small cave home. He also made a machine like Mojo did and pours the Chemical Y into it. He stabs the Chemical Y and transfers dark particles into it with green acid. He pours the bad Chemical Y and it glows black. He laughs and sets out for boys to take down the girls. He sees a boy with brown hair and a blue bandanna on his head. An orange jacket with blue shorts and blue shoes. His name was Netto. Shademan sticks his claws in his head and transfers the dark acid into his brain. His eyes glow blue and he passes out. Shademan carries the boy into his cave. He places him in the machine with the blue cloth piece and drops them in. Netto screams in pain as the acid burns him and he turns evil.

Netto drops to his knees and pants. Shademan flies off looking for two more. He finds a boy with brown hair and green goggles on his head. He was wearing a red track shirt with green pants and black shoes. His name was Subaru. Shademan does the same to him as he did with Netto and he brings him to the cave. He drops him along with the green handkerchief in as well. Subaru screams and his eyes glow green and he falls to his knees and is passed out and evil as well.

Shademan finds the last. He finds a boy with white hair and black underneath with a red jacket on and a black t shirt. He had cameo pants and red shoes. Shademan does the same to him as the others. His name is Enzan. He brings him over to the cave. He places the pink tooth brush in the machine and Enzan as well. Enzan screams and his eyes glow red and he falls to his knees and is also passed out.

"You boys...are the Megaruff Boys Z!" Shademan screamed out and they transform into their cyber forms.

**Netto known as Lan: (Mega Man Cross Fusion.) **

**Subaru known as Geo: (Mega Man Starforce.)**

**Enzan known as Chaud: (Protoman Cross Fusion.)**

The boys rise up and glow Blue, Green and Red. Shademan laughs with the boys as a dark evil aura is around the 3 boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END! The boys are up and ready to battle...how will things go in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Z World: Chapter 4: Dai's Girl?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Miyu is in this chapter and she is also from the anime Megaman and she friends with Sal. Queen Tia is from The game Mega man star force. I put her as the older sister of Miyu in my PPGZ CHATS on YouTube And on my fanfics. She is 20 years old in this story. Ribitta is if rom Megaman as well and in my fanfics she is the mayor of ACDC Town with her assistant aka husband, Higsby. **

** On To Story. Remember I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush. Review for the Truths and Dares! And here's our first dares from Hinako29!**

**Hinako dares Brick and Chaud to drive a police car into the ocean. She dares Butch and Geo to throw a police off a building and accuse a old man that he's the one who did it. She also dares Boomer and Lan to paste a 'kick me' paper behind their back and walk around the park for 3 laps. The Girls Dares will be done after this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dares<strong>

_"Ok Let's do this." Brick said to Chaud and they snatch a police car and drive it to the ocean and the car sinks. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Brick yelled._

* * *

><p><em>"Let's go Geo." Butch said. They use their power and throw a police car off a tall building and it explodes. "SCORE!"<em>

_"Now where is the old man?" Geo asks and he and Butch look around for an old man. A police looks up and runs up the building and sees the old man._

_"Hey...what are you doing up here?" Asked the police man._

_"Those kids threw a police car over this building." The old man said._

_"Well...sir I don't see no kids...you're coming with me." The police officer said and Geo and Butch high five each other._

* * *

><p><em>Boomer and Lan place the 'Kick Me' sign on their backs and run around the park while kids kick them.'<em>

_"NOT FUNNY!" Boomer yelled out and gets kicked. "OW!" The kids laugh and kick Lan. _

_"Hey!" Lan growled and the boys falls and the little kids kick them._

_"HELP US!" The blues yelled out and the others laugh._

* * *

><p><strong>On To The Story!<strong>

**THE NEXT DAY. Dai has arrived in ACDC Town and looks for a job.**

* * *

><p>Dai walks with a bag over his shoulder on the sidewalk and is trying to get some money for his family. He bumps into a teen boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Watch where your going!" The boy yelled and walks somewhere. Dai sees that he is gone and keeps on walking to find a job. He finds a shop named: Miyu's Antique Shop.<p>

"Hello?" He enters in and sees a girl with a purple black dress on with teal hair color that was braided in two, and she has purple eyes. She was pale and she was 17 years old. She had a big hat on her with a skull design. Dai saw a blue orb on a pillow sitting on Miyu's desk.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked in a quiet serious tone.

"Yea...I'm looking for a job that can earn me some money for my family." Dai said to the girl.

"Oh...well right this way sir." Miyu said and Dai follows her. "I have this antiquies...and no one seems to want to buy them. I think if you could freshen them up, they will look brand new." Miyu said.

"Oh...I would gladly help you out." Dai said and smiles. Miyu smiles back.

"Well then...the job is yours." Miyu said and shakes Dai's hand.

"Oh by the way, how much will I get?" Dai asked.

"You can have half of my earnings at the end of the week. I'm open till Monday through Friday. I get paid at the end of the week by my manager." Said Miyu.

"Oh hey what's that orb for at your desk?" Dai asked.

"I am a fortune teller. That's what the orb is for." Miyu answered in a calm voice.

"Oh...so is it accurate?" Dai asks looking at the orb, then back at Miyu.

"Not all the time...but it works." Miyu said and gives Dai some antiques of stuff and he gets set to freshen them up. "Name's Miyu."

"I'm Dai. And I just arrived here from New Townsvile." Dai said.

"Oh...New Townsvile. I always wanted to go their." Miyu said.

"It's a nice place." Dai said and Miyu smiles.

"Well Dai...I'll check on you later." Miyu said and went to her front desk, chanting. Dai looks at Miyu and he blushes. He brushes the antiques for 20 minutes and is tired. He wipes some sweat off his forehead. He places the newly looking antiques on the window of the shop so people can see them.

"Good job." Miyu said and Dai turns to see Miyu.

"Thank you." Dai said and smiled. Miyu smiles back. Miyu's phone rings.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hi Tia. No I'm alright...just got a new comer here at my antique shop. He's helping me...and he's from New Townsvile...his name is Dai...and I'm paying him...ok...I'll see you later...love you...bye." Miyu hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Dai asked.

"It was my older sister Tia." Miyu answered.

"Oh." Dai said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Miyu asks.

"Yea I got a younger sister, her name is Kaoru." Dai told Miyu.

"How nice...I got a younger brother, named Jack, He's a nuisance sometimes."

"Oh...I can imagine how that feels." Dai said and Miyu places some stuff in a box and is about to carry it and she can't lift it. "Oh here let me help." Dai said and picks up the box and places on a shelf.

"Thank you." Miyu smiles.

"Welcome." Dai smiled back.

**_"He's so strong."_** Miyu thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Netto's house.*<strong>

*Knock Knock* "Anyone home?" A mailman asks.

"YEA! MY DICK!" Netto yelled out from inside the house. The mailman was now feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhhh...would you'd be interested in donating money to Higsby and the Mayor of ACDC Town Ribbita?" Asked the mailman.

"Are they interested in sucking my dick!?" Netto yelled out.

"Uhhhhh They are married sir." The Mail man said. Netto opens the door and has a crazy look in his eyes.

"Well they better pack their bags, because they're about to MARRY MY DICK!" Netto smiles creepily.

"Uhh...I'll come back when you're feeling better." The mail man said and runs off. Netto stares at him and closes the door and paces around his house.

"I must...stop...the girl...named...Maylu...must stop...her." Netto said in a creepy crazy voice. His power level was going high and he was going crazy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Netto screams out and chews the blue cloth that was used for the Chemical Y that Shademan stole. He chews it and makes chewing sounds and looks around with wide crazy eyes. His phone rings and he calms down and slowly picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey...Netto...have you been acting crazy lately?" Enzan asks.

"No." Netto said and looks around his eyes.

"Oh really? Cause right now, I can sense your energy power is increased dramatically." Enzan said with an annoyed face.

"No...I'm fine...So why did you call me?" Netto asks.

"Shademan told me to call you and Subaru to let you know that we have a meeting right now." Said Enzan looking at his watch.

"Uh...just give me like 1 minute...I'll meet you guys their." Netto said.

"Ok...and please...lower that power level." Enzan said.

"Sure thing...bye." Netto hangs up and leaves his house to meet with Shademan for an important meeting.

"What an idiot." Enzan signs and calls Subaru who taking a nap. He growls and answers his phone.

"What?" Subaru asks.

"Hey...Shademan wants us to come meet with him at his cave home." Enzan said.

"Can't you see that I'm taking my evil nap?" Subaru said annoyed with Enzan interrupting his evil nap.

"Whatever...come on...Netto already's gonna beat us their." Enzan said.

"Was his power level high again?" Subaru asks.

"Yea." Enzan said. "It's...pretty bad."

"Oh...man that Netto...such an dumbass." Subaru said.

"Yea...so meet us their...now." Enzan hangs up and walks to Shademan's home.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The Girls At School. Time Skip: Lunch*<strong>

"Ok Meiru...how was your classes?" Misora asked.

"They're ok...but this boy kept bugging me all day. I think his name was Tyler." Meiru said.

"Oh that kid is weird." Misora said.

"You know he's a nerd right?" Airisu said.

"Yea...but hey he's weird." Misora said again and eats her lunch.

"So far no vampire business going on with that cyber bat Shademan." Meiru said.

"Yea...and thank goodness. I hate that guy." Misora said.

"Yea...he's annoying." Airisu said.

"Well girls...I'm enjoying this lunch." Meiru said and continues eating.

The girls finish up and head back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The PPGZ at school.* Lunch Time.<strong>

"It's lunch is good." Miyako said.

"Yea. It's good." Kaoru said and eats her burger.

"Hey Kaoru? Have you heard from your older brother Dai?" Asked Momoko, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Not yet." Kaoru answers Momoko. Kaoru takes a sip of her drink. "I'm sure I'll get something from him tonight. If I do, I'll let you girls know in the morning."

"Ok Kaoru." Miyako said. The girls head back to class and finish the school day with a nice hang out at Annie's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Meeting. ShadeMan is sitting down with Mojo and they wait for the boys to come.*<strong>

"They should be here soon." Mojo said to his pal ShadeMan. He eats a banana while waiting for his 'sons'. They finally arrive and say hi to Mojo.

"Hi mama!" The 3 boys yell and Mojo hugs them. "Who is this?"

"This is ShadeMan, Mojo. He is a good friend of mine and will take over the world with me." Mojo said. The MRBZ arrive and hug ShadeMan.

"Dada!" They yell out and hug ShadeMan.

"These are his children, Mojo." Mojo said. ShadeMan introduces his 'sons' to Mojo's 'sons'. They shake hands and say their names.

"Hello, I'm Boomer." The blonde ruff said to Netto.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Lan." Netto changed his name as well as Enzan to Chaud and Subaru to Geo.

"Now we shall find the 6 girls and destroy them together!" ShadeMan yelled out. The boys smirk and knew the names of the girls, but not what they look like.

"Are you boys ready to meet them?" Mojo asks. The boys nod and Mojo turns off the light and they all laugh as they disappear in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter 4.**

Now it's Time for Hinako's girls and dogs dares now! Hinako dares Momoko and Airisu to steal a book from the book store.

Momoko: Say what now?

Airisu: We would never steal!

Me: Do it please.

Momoko: Ok fine! *Momoko and Airisu enter a book store and steal a book*

Me: Good. Now Hinako dares Meiru and Miyako to mess up the mall until a guard chases them.

Meiru and Miyako: WHAT!?

Me: You heard me.

Meiru and Miyako: Ok. *they enter the mall and flip tables and pull down the clothes rack and spill the shoes and a guard catches them.*

Me: Hope they live. Anyways Hinako wants Kaoru and Misora to go to the arcade and to ruin everyone's game.

Kaoru and Misora: This will be fun. *Kaoru and Misora enter in and stand in the middle and pull out toy guns and shoot out everywhere screaming. Kids and adults fall and cover their ears. Kids scream as their game is ruined.*

Me: Good job.

Kaoru: That was fun.

Misora: Heck yea!

Me: Ok now it's time for Rush and Peach. *I look around* Where are they?

Momoko: They are doing the dare already. People love them.

*With the dogs* Rush and Peach dance and do tricks and bark as kids and adults cheer and clap.

Me: Ok everyone that's it for this dare chapter story. Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Z World: Chapter 5: The Meet And Daiyu? (Dai + Miyu= Daiyu)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Queen Tia is from The game Mega man star force. I put her as the older sister of Miyu in my PPGZ CHATS on YouTube And on my fanfics. She is 20 years old in this story. Ribitta is if from Megaman as well and in my fanfics she is the mayor of ACDC Town with her assistant aka husband, Higsby. **

** On To Story. Remember I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush. Review for the Truths and Dares!**

**I will be doing dares next chapter. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*In New Townsvile with the girls spending time with the Professor.*<strong>

"Hi Ken." Momoko greeted Ken and pets Peach. Kaoru and Miyako enter in.

"Hello girls...how was school?" Ken asks.

"I'll be in restroom." Momoko said and went to the restroom.

"It was ok." Kaoru said and plops herself down on the couch and turns on the TV to the news channel. On the news was from ACDC Town. An attack has happened in Sal's flower shop and no one knows what happened. Her window was broken. Sal was not hurt and was getting asked questions from the news channel lady. The girls quickly sit next to Kaoru and Professor and Ken and Peach watch.

"Where were you when this happened?" Asked the lady.

"I was in my back room with the flowers and I heard this explosion and quickly went to the front of my shop...and I just saw a fire and my plants were taken and my window was shattered." Sal said.

"Ok...well ladies and gentlemen we will be right here on ACDC Town news channel once we get more answers. Thankfully Sal was not injured...if more attacks occur we shall cover the story. Bye." The lady said and the broadcast is turned off.

"I wonder what happened?" Ken wondered.

"Probably a robbery." Kaoru said.

"What if it wasn't a robbery?" Miyako asked.

"Who knows what it was. Sal dosent know." Said Professor.

"I hope your brother didn't do it." Miyako said to Kaoru.

"He would never do such a thing." Kaoru said looking at Miyako.

"Hehe you're right, what was I thinking?" Miyako scratches her head and laughs nervously.

"Uh...yea." Kaoru says and rolls her eyes. Momoko comes back and sits between Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hey girls, what was on the news?" Momoko asks.

"It was over at ACDC Town. Sal's shop got robbed." Kaoru said.

"Who did it?" Momoko asked.

"No one knows." said Miyako.

"It seems to be a robbery to me." Professor said.

"Well we should check it out!" Momoko said standing and pointing. Kaoru and Miyako gasp at her action.

"We don't have time for something like that." Karou said.

"Sure we do!" Momoko said with a smile.

"Professor should we go?" Miyako asked Professor Utomium who thinks.

"Go ahead but I want you to meet a friend over their. His name is Lord Wily and I want you girls to meet him and tell him that I sent you." Professor said.

"Yes sir." The girls say in unison.

"We shall be on our way!" Momoko said and the girls transform and head to ACDC Town.

"You think this is a good idea dad?" Ken asked his father, holding peach.

"They are bound to meet someday son, And today is that day." Professor said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*The PPGZ Arrive In ACDC Town in about 10 Minutes.*<strong>

"Ok...now all we have to do is find Sal's shop." Blossom said and looks around with Buttercup and Bubbles. The girls walk around until they see other girls already checking it out.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Blossom asked. A girl turns to her. She had red cyber armor and her hair was white and she had white wings in the back. She carried a pink cyber sword. Her eyes, pink.

"We have it covered." She said.

"Oh...well we didn't know." Blossom said. Another girl that had blue cyber armor and a blue cannon arrow launcher on for her hand. She had blue eyes.

"We have it covered." She said.

"Well...we were sent here from Professor Utonium." Bubbles said.

"Wait...did you say Professor Utonium?" The last girl asked. Her hair was blonde and she had green eyes and a silver guitar harp weapon and was wearing green and yellow cyber armor.

"Yes. We did." Buttercup said. "Now who are you girls?"

"We are the Megapower Girls Z." Said the pink cyber girl. "I'm the leader, Iris."

"I'm Maylu." The blue cyber girl said.

"And I'm Sonia." Said the green cyber girl.

"I'm Blossom and I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z." Blossom sticks her hand out and Iris shakes it.

"I'm Bubbles." Bubbles sticks her hand out and Maylu shakes it.

"And I'm Buttercup." Buttercup said and sticks her hand out and Sonia shakes it.

"Nice to meet you." Iris said.

"Nice to meet you too." Blossom said. Sal walks out and sees them.

"I'm glad you came...but I'm not sure if you can solve this." Sal said.

"Don't worry Sal...we shall solve this." Iris said to her. Sal sees the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Who are these girls?" Sal asks.

"They come from New Townsvile, ordered here by Professor Utonium." Iris said. "They are heroes like us...they are the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Ah...yes I heard about you three." Sal said and shakes their hands. "Its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sal." Buttercup said. "Well did you solve anything?"

"Not yet...we need more time." Sonia said and looks around the flower shop. Iris calls Lord Wily and tells him that the PPGZ have arrived.

"Ah...so I see that Professor Utonium has sent them here." Lord said.

"Yes sir." Iris said.

"Who is that?" Asked Bubbles.

"He's our Professor. His name is Lord Wily." Maylu said and smiles at Bubbles.

"That's cool." Said Bubbles.

"We shall keep looking...in the meantime...we shall visit New Townsvile later." Iris said. Blossom nods and shakes her hand.

"Goodbye...New friend." Blossom said and Iris smiles. The girls shake hands they head back home and talk about the new girls they just met. They hang out at the park talking.

"It was great meeting those girls." Miyako said.

"Yea, I didn't know there were others like us." Kaoru said.

"I can't wait to meet them again!" Momoko said with a happy tone in her voice.

The girls sign and relax.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day. At Miyu's shop* 12:00 PM.<strong>

"Look Tia...he's a nice boy...and he will not hurt me...I promise...you don't have to watch over me.

"But I do...It's my responsibility to watch my younger siblings...mom and dad gave me the job...and I will watch you both until they get back from their mission." Tia said.

"Ok...I understand." Miyu said and looks into her orb and the door opens and it's Dai. "Good afternoon Dai."

"Hello Miyu." Tia walks to Dai and glares at him. She holds up her wallet and she is an official Super Agent leader.

"I'm watching Dai...Always." Tia said. "If you lay a finger on my sister...or anyone in this city, I will not hesitate to throw you in jail, you understand me?"

"Yes mam." Dai said and gulps and Tia walks pass him and heads out the door of her sister's shop.

"I'm sorry about that...she's a little bit too protective."

"I understand...she's the oldest...so she's doing her job...but is she always serious?" Dai asked, walking up to Miyu and they sit down at a table and talk.

"Well yes...and she's really serious about our younger brother Jack. He doesn't do anything...he only sleeps and eats...he is lazy." Miyu signs. "And well I wanted to become a super agent as well, but my parents told me no...that someone had to watch Jack. My parents are overseas on a agent mission...so I have to take care of Jack at home...Tia comes by once in a while to check up on us...she sometimes stays the night and...then leaves for like days. But at least she's helping the city."

"So what does your sister do in the agency she's in? Dai asked.

"Well...right now she's investigating in New Townsvile, about a report about these three kids...running around causing loud noises on Midnight time. And they spray paint on the walls and steel people's goods and money...their names are **_Brick, Boomer and Butch_**. My sister is trying to figure out why they are doing things. She's been watching them for a whole day now. They started last night. And now it's going all over the news...in paper...not on TV."

"I've heard about them, But I never had seen them." Dai said.

"That's because they come out at midnight. They call themselves the **_Rowdyruff Boys Z_**." Miyu said.

"So no one knows about them but only you and Tia?" Dai asked and Miyu shakes her head no.

"Lord Wily knows also. My sister reported it to him and he called Professor Utonium to let him know...so he's watching New Townsvile and so is the Mayor." Miyu said and grabs a drink of tea and pours some for Dai.

"Oh...well anything else?"

"Well...their is also something going on at Sal's flower shop."

"I heard about that. My sister Kaoru told me." Dai said.

"The MPGZ are trying to figure out who did it. They got nothing...but the strange thing is...when my sister investigated it...she found a red watch with the letter M on it. She took it to Lord Wily and he examined it. He found the person who it belonged to. _**Enzan Blaze. He has white hair and black underneath and his eyes red.**_ He was thrown into questioning by the police if he had anything to do with Sal's robbery. He said no and the cops brought him in to Lord Wily's lab. Lord Wily asked him questions about the watch and Enzan said it was a gift his mother gave to him before she died. Enzan also said, that he wasn't near Sal's shop at that time...because he was in school. But how did his watch get there?" Miyu asks and Dai shrugs. "Exactly. Lord Wily asked him if he was lying...so he said no...but the cops took him in for a lie detector test...and found out he was telling the truth. Lord Wily looked at the watch again, this time with his eye scanner he has on his missing right eye. He found some dark energy levels within it...and his robot guard dog; Rush, smelt evil within it. Enzan was gone when this happened and Lord Wily was going to give the watch back to him...but Enzan said no...he said he would come back for it later. And he did so."

"Anything else about this matter?" Dai asked.

"Well the **Powerpuff Girls Z** came along in ACDC Town and tried to help the Megapower Girls Z. They met and well the PPGZ left. They haven't heard anything about the RRBZ." Miyu said.

"I've seen the PPGZ before...they kick ass." Miyu giggles.

"So do the MPGZ." Miyu smiles. "Anyways...Lord Wily's dog Rush went out one night, he was smelling a disturbance from Sal's place...he went their...and he saw someone...A cyber person. He had the same color hair as Enzan but it was much longer in length. He wore red cyber armor...and had a red cyber sword...he also had the same watch that Enzan had. But the red cyber wasn't alone. Their were two others with him. A blue cyber with a hand cannon blaster weapon with brown hair and a green cyber with brown hair as well and a silver green shield and a mace weapon. They just stood at Sal's shop...not doing anything for 30 minutes...then they flew off...into the sky...and no one as seen them since...Rush beilvies that Enzan could have been the red cyber...which means...he must have robbed Sal's shop." Miyu said.

"Damn...well I hope Tia catches him." Dai said.

"I'm sure she will." The door opens and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a orange jacket suit with black pants and blue shoes. He walks to Miyu's orb and rings the bell. Miyu walks to her orb and Dai stands close by. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Yea...my name is Netto Hikari...and I just wanted to know my fortune." The boy said.

"Alright then." Miyu said and places her hands on the orb and closes her eyes murmuring some words. Netto taps his foot.

"Can you hurry it up please?" Netto asked in a frustrated tone, before getting silenced by Miyu.

"I need concentration." Miyu said and takes a deep breath and the orb moves with blue fog on the inside while Miyu chants." Dai watches Netto.

"Look lady...if you're not going to hurry this up...then I might as well leave." Netto said annoyed.

"Hey...let her do her job...and stop interrupting her." Dai said to Netto.

"Or what? Is this your boyfriend lady?" Netto asks and snickers. Miyu blushes hard and losses concentration and her eyes shot open.

"He is not my boyfriend." Miyu said.

"Ok look lady...don't get all mad at me alright." Netto said.

"Do your fortune told or not?" Miyu asked.

"Yes." Netto said.

"Then be quiet." Miyu said and gets back to work and Netto waits.

"Nothing...I'm sorry...I can't give you what you want.." Miyu said.

"What?" Netto asks surprised.

"Nothing...their is nothing." Miyu said.

"Are you really a fortune teller...or are you just a fake?" Netto asked with aggression in his voice.

"My fortunes are not always accurate." Miyu told Netto.

"Then maybe you should learn how to make them accurate." Netto taking a step forward. Dai stops him.

"Stop...she's not always going to get it right...now you understand that?"

"Whatever." Netto said and crosses his arms and Miyu as a tick mark on her forehead.

"Get out of my shop...Netto." Miyu said, and Netto leaves and slams the door.

"Whoa...he has an attitude." Dai said. "Well I'm going to go...thank you Miyu for letting me on the info."

"Welcome Dai." Miyu said and kisses his cheek and leaves her shop. "I'll see you tommorow. Dai-Kun." Miyu said and Dai blushes hard and smiles leaving the shop. But he sees Netto...and he sees the blue watch that Miyu told him about. It had the letter M on it just like Enzan's...Dai gasps...and quickly goes home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Z World: Chapter 6: Tia And The Powerpuffs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Queen Tia is from The game Mega man star force. I put her as the older sister of Miyu in my PPGZ CHATS on YouTube And on my fanfics. She is 20 years old in this story. Ribitta is if from Megaman as well and in my fanfics she is the mayor of ACDC Town with her assistant aka husband, Higsby. **

** On To Story. Remember I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush. Review for the Truths and Dares! More Dares From Hinako29!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinako dares Brick to dye his hair black. Boomer to burn Brick's cap and Brick can't do anything about it but cry. She also wants Butch to flirt with a boy on the street. Now Ruffs get to it.<strong>

**Brick: I don't mind my hair changing...but I will kick Boomer's butt later.**

**Boomer: *Gulps* Miyako can you please save me?**

**Miyako: I'll try.**

**Boomer: Thanks.**

**Me: Ok Brick, we're waiting.**

**Brick: Alright...just hold on...got to find the hair dye spray can. *Looks around and finds it and heads to the bathroom***

**Momoko: I hope he looks hot!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

***Brick comes out with black hair.* *Momoko faints***

**Me: Ok now Boomer you may burn his cap now.**

**Boomer: O.O Do I have too?**

**Me: YES! OR I WILL LET HINAKO TORTURE YOU!**

**Boomer: AHHHHH! *Runs away crying and does not do the dare.***

**Miyako: BOOMER WAIT! *Runs after him***

**Misora: Wow...what a baby.**

**Kaoru: Yup...I don't even know how Miyako can understand him.**

**Netto: Why you got to be like that to my best buddy?**

**Me: Shut it Netto...he didn't do the dare so I'm going to tell Hinako to torture him in her story. Ok now Butch is your turn.**

**Enzan: Let's hope it's nothing bad.**

**Airisu: I agree. *Smiles at Enzan.***

**Momoko: All I care is for Brick's black hair. *Has hearts in her eyes***

**Meiru: Ok...this is getting weird...can we get to Butch's dare now.**

**Me: Hinako dares Butch to flirt with a boy on the street.**

**Butch: What? I'm not gay!**

**Me: You heard me. Now get over in the street and flirt with a boy.**

**Butch: Whatever. *Walks out of the room and flirts with a boy. The boy hugs Butch as he likes Butch the best and doesn't let go.* *****Kaoru snickers.***

**Me: Ok...well while Butch is enjoying that hug let's get to the MRBZ's dares. Hinako dares Enzan to ****open the window and scream 'I believe I can fly' and jump down and you cannot fly till you hit the floor.**

**Enzan: Not hard. *Enzan transform into Proto Blade Chaud and opens the window and stands.* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! *Chaud jumps down Airisu covers her eyes.***

**Me: I hope he remembers the flying part. *All of us watch.***

***The Song Plays and Chaud lands on the ground hard and a loud crack is heard***

**Airisu: :O!**

**Me: Ooooh that's gotta hurt.**

**Kaoru: O.O That was cool.**

**Misora: I guess he *Puts Sunglasses on*...flew down hard. *Everyone falls anime style***

**Me: Ok...well let's get to the next dare. Hinako dares Netto to follow a random person till he or she ask why and you punch him in the face.**

**Netto: I can do that. *Walks outside and follows a little girl and keeps following her.***

**Meiru: I think this was a bad idea :(**

**Misora: Well It was Hinako's dare. So blame her. *Crosses arms***

**Me: I'll tell her that so she can punish you too. *Misora's face goes blank***

**Subaru: Is she ok? *Netto punches the girl and she cries.***

**Kaoru: No way! He punched the little girl in the face. *Netto runs back inside and Meiru growls at him and smacks him in the head.* *Kaoru and Misora laugh their heads off.***

**Meiru: Next time Netto...just don't do the dare. **

**Netto: *Is knocked out.***

**Me: Ok...well since Miyako is not here...no dare for her or Meiru, Sorry Hinako but both ladies have to be here. :/**

**Meiru: Alright. No dare.**

**Me: But Hinako will have to punish you and Miyako and Boomer and Netto because Hinako said a man to get punched by Netto...not a girl. So Hinako if you're reading this...punish all 4 blues in your next Love Potion Chapter story. Ok so Hinako Dares Geo to walk in a random persons house and eat all their food.**

**Subaru: That's so easy. *Walks in an old lady's home and eats some of the food and grabs a handful. The old lady is snoring and has a cat who hisses at Subaru.* Nice kitty...I'm just getting food to eat...don't mind me.**

**Old Lady: *Snores***

**Cat: *Hisses Louder at Subaru and jumps on him and attacks him.**

**Old Lady in her sleep: YEA...PUNCH HIM...PUNCH HIM CAT...YEA...GO...an...and...go and...get...some *Snores* **

**Meiru: So...is Subaru coming back?**

**Me: I don't know...he's been gone for a while now.**

**Butch: Ah let him enjoy his food...if it was me...I would've taken my sweet ass time.**

**Kaoru: True. :)**

**Me: Next dare goes to Momoko and Airisu. Hinako wants Momoko to put many sweets infront of her and she can't eat them. So I advise for Kaoru and Misora to hold her down.**

**Airisu: Ok...let's go. *Airisu runs out and throws the buckets of water at a man, a women, a cat, a dog and a old couple.* **

**Enzan: Nice job. *Thumbs up***

**Airisu: Yea...so...do I get in trouble with the cops?**

**Me: Not unless they call them. Now let's get back inside before someone sees and lets go back to Momoko's dare.**

***A light turns on and their is the candy on a table. Momoko stares at it and drools. And she reaches for it like a wild animal and Kaoru and Misora hold her down.***

**Momoko: GET OFF OF ME! I MUST EAT MY SWEETS!**

**Me: Now Hinako dares Airisu to dump cold water on 5 random people on the street. **

**Airisu: Do I really have too?**

**Me: Yes...now go. *I give her 5 buckets of water* *She heads out***

**Me: Uh Kaoru? Your dare is next so I would like someone else to hold her down.**

**Enzan: I'll do it. *Enzan takes the place of Kaoru while she goes to me for the dare.***

**Kaoru: Well what is it?**

**Me: Hinako dares ****Kaoru to jump on a old mans back and scream 'for freedom' and then run away.**

**Kaoru: That'll be easy. Watch! *Kaoru goes outside and finds an old man and she jumps on his back* "FOR FREEDOM!"**

**Old Man: Would you get off of me please. *Crack* Ow my back! *The old man falls and Kaoru gasps and looks around.***

**Kaoru: Oh...uh sorry about that...*Runs away and grabs Butch from the boy***

**Me: Ok it's time for the last dare of this beginning chapter. More dares at the end of this chapter. Ok, So Hinako dares Misora to take an old woman and take her to the highest building and leave her there. And Dares Rush and Peach to capture a big cat.**

***A Cage closes.* Me: O.O**

**Rush: Already got the big cat. **

**Peach: Yup. He ain't leaving this cage. *The Tiger Roars.***

**Me: Ok...so Misora...your dare is now.**

**Misora: Ok. *Goes outside and all of us watch.* Hi mam, I wanted to know if I could take you somewhere?**

**Old Lady: Oh sure...that would be nice.**

**Misora: Ok...right this way mam. *Misora helps the lady get up the stairs and they reach the highest building in New Townsvile and The Old Lady looks in awe.***

**Old Lady: It's so pretty from up here. Right? *Turns around and sees Misora is gone.* Hello?...How do I get down from here?**

***Misora walks back inside.* Misora: How was that?**

**Subaru: That was cool.**

**Me: Yea...so ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*At Virgo Residents* Miyu's POV.<strong>

After closing shop for today. I went home and went inside my house and put my bag on the kitchen table. I heard my little brother Jack and he was not at school again. I sign and he hears me coming to his room.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Good. How was school?" I ask him. He chews chips and stuffs 5 in his mouth. Such a lazy brother.

"Didn't go." Jack said to me. I walk in his room and it was a mess. Jack was wearing a plain white t shirt that is dirty from his cheese chips. Black wind pants and barefeet.

"You're going to be in big trouble mister." I said to Jack and he just looks up at me and smirks. "Why are you smirking?"

"We'll incase you forgot, mom and dad and even Tia said it's your responsibility to take me to school in the mornings and to pick me up." Jack said. "And I didn't even go to school on my own."

"And why not?" I ask crossing my arms giving my brother a serious stare, a stare that only Tia can perfect.

"I had no one to take me. I just can't walk to school, too far away." Jack said and eats more. I sign. "You're suppose to take me. But now you just started last week, you leave without even noticing me by my snores in the mornings. You just leave to go to your shop without taking me to school." Jack said and I realize it. "Is it this guy you're telling me about?"

Jack is right. I've been to focus on seeing Dai that I forgot all about Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. I promise to take you in the mornings and to pick you up from school" I said. Jack gets up and crumbles his empty chip bag and walks pass me and I walk behind him. He throws it away and I sit at the kitchen table.

"So what do you know about Dai?" Jack asked me sitting down across from me at the table.

"Well he's from New Townsvile Japan and he was looking for job to gain some money for his family. I told him he came to the right place and I hired him Monday morning." I told Jack as he looks at my sechudeal.

"Don't you usually go to work at 8:00 AM? And end at 2:00 PM?" Jack asked me

"Yes. And Dai is usually their earlier then 8:00 AM." I said to Jack.

"Well what's he like?"

"He's handsome and strong." I said.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that's strong about him if you know what I mean." Jack snickered and I gasp and get mad, blushing red.

"Jack!...it's not like that at all...don't talk like that again...now go to your room." I said to Jack. Jack goes to his room but stops before asking me a question.

"Does Dai have any siblings?"

"Yes...a younger sister named Kaoru." I told him.

"Oh...so is this Kaoru pretty?" Jack licks his lips. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know, cause I have not seen her."

"I'll find her one day." Jack said and goes to his room and closes his door. I sign and go get dinner for me and Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>*At New Townsvile*<strong>

"Hi Momoko." Miyako said and hugs her. Kaoru walks up and has her hands in her pockets.

"What's up Kaoru? Any news on your brother?" Miyako asks her raven haired friend.

"Well yea...he told me he got a job at this girl's place and told me that her name is Miyu." Kaoru said.

"What she look like?" Momoko asks.

"She has pale skin, teal hair color and dark purple eyes." Kaoru said.

"Cool. Does Dai like her?" Miyako asks.

"No...they just met." Kaoru said.

"You never know...they could have been talking more then working." Momoko said. Kaoru thinks about that statement.

"True." Kaoru said. Momoko's belt beeps and the girls look at the compact screen and see man.

"Hello?" Momoko asked.

"Hi Powerpuffs...I am Lord Wily...the professor over at ACDC Town...you're probably wondering how did I get your connection? Well it's quite simple. Professor Utonium lend me your compact signal to over here. And I did the same with the Megapowers signal also. Now I have very important words for you three. Have you heard about the Rowdies?"

"No sir." Said Momoko.

"Well they are troublemakers in New Townsvile, we have our own troublemakers. Anyways I want you three to go with Tia on her investigation tonight at midnight. Tia is a super agent and she lives in ACDC Town. She is a serious woman...so do not try to argue with her. Now the Rowdies break into shops, steal money and even write on the walls. They also stare at Annie's food shop just like the Megaruffs do at Sal's flower shop. They just stand their and stare.

"Why Annie's shop?" Miyako asks.

"I don't know...but I want you three to investigate with Tia, now then the other message is about the MPGZ or the Megapower Girls Z. Do you know them?"

"A little bit, we met in our hero forms." Kaoru said.

"Well that's good, cause they also have normal forms as well. Iris, Maylu and Sonia. Their names change too when transformed. Iris's transform name is Z Blade Iris. Maylu's is Mega Bow Maylu, and Sonia is Sound Force Sonia. You Momoko are Hyper Blossom, Miyako is Rolling Bubbles and Kaoru is Powered Buttercup. Iris carries a pink cyber sword and is the leader of the team. Maylu carries an arm gauntlet arrow launcher cannon. Sonia uses a silver steel harp guitar as her weapon. Now I sent each of you their normal form profiles, just the names. I and Professor Utonium has discussed a meeting and we shall meet at the Forest Of Two. Where you 3 shall meet their normal forms and they meet yours. You will each talk to your liked team member. Professor has also sent your profiles to each of the MPGZ to look at. We shall meet tomorrow at noon. Now make sure you are ready to investigate with Tia."

"Yes sir." Momoko said.

"We shall do our best." Kaoru said.

"We shall sir." Miyako said.

"Good...does anyone know you three are heroes?"

"Only you, Professor, his son Ken, Peach and your dog Rush. And of course my team. Not our parents, they don't know." Momoko said.

"Well...keep it a secret from everyone...or you will be doomed." Lord said.

"Yes sir." Miyako said.

"Good...we shall speak once again Powerpuffs." Lord Wily said and the compact turns off. Momoko places it back in her belt and looks at Miyako and Kaoru.

"Well girls...let's see who these Ruffs are." Momoko said and the girls head to Momoko's house and go on the computer and type in _'Rowdyruff Boys Z'_ "Ok girls...lets see who they are."

"Well look...a news article about them." Kaoru said and points and Momoko clicks on it and they see an image of 3 figures with a shadowy effect.

"Well...what do they look like?" Miyako asks.

"I don't know Miyako." Momoko said.

"But they're right their." Miyako said and points at the picture.

"I'm sure they don't look like shadows Miyako." Kaoru said and rolls her eyes.

"But-" Miyako started, but gets interrupted by Momoko.

"No...let us read the article now." Momoko said and reads it with Miyako and Kaoru.

"It says here that Queen Tia is investigating these boys. This what she looks like: Teal long hair color, a yellow and orange hair band that places her hair in two long pony tails that are straight. And her vangs are long on her forehead and the sides reach to her collar bone. She is pale and wears a purple dress with yellow and orange line designes and she wears a long purple skirt that reaches to her knees. Orange shoes and black socks that are long. She has 2 siblings: Jack her little brother and Miyu the middle sibling sister. Tia is 21 years old and has orange eyes." Momoko read. The girls were in awe.

"Let's go find this girl." Miyako said.

"Maybe Dai knows her." Kaoru said.

"Let's see if anyone seen her in town." Momoko said and the girls leave the house and ask people if they seen Tia. A man tells the three girls that he has seen her. He said to them that he has seen her enter the wrestling training area. The girls walk in and see a large man with huge biceps and legs.

"I know that guy! He's the one who beat my father not too long ago! He's been undefeated for 5 years. No one has been able to beat him in the ring. His name is The Almighty Bull. My dad got injured because that man...I hate him." Kaoru growled and Momoko and Miyako hold her back.

"NO Kaoru...don't go in there with that monster." Momoko said.

"Hey look...is that Tia?" Miyako asked pointing. It was Tia. She removes her dress and puts on fighting gear and black fingerless gloves on that reach to her shoulder. She had on a black tight shirt and tight leather black pants with a steel belt and black boots. She walks to the training ring and sees The Almighty Bull.

"Well, Well, Well...a girl wants to come face to face with The Almighty Bull." He said. He had a black beard and is wearing white. He was about 7 feet tall and weight over 400 Pounds. Tia was only 6 Feet and weight 210 Pounds. "I've never fought a girl before...but I will gladly destroy you! Just like my opponents that couldn't beat me." The Almighty Bull laughs and Tia was showing a serious expression, just staring at The Almighty Bull.

"1 Round Bull." Tia said. Bull snickers.

"Alright lady...but I ain't going to go easy on yea." Bull man said and charges with a yell and swings his big hand at Tia. Tia stops it with the back of her hand. The Almighty Bull's eyes widen. "What the?"

Tia trips Almighty Bull with her legs and he falls on his back with a loud thud. Bull gets up and growls and roars and charges with his shoulder. Tia stands and her eyes lock on Bull.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bull roared and Tia leaps into the air and Bull stops and turns around and Tia lands on her feet and Bull charges again. "TAKE THIS!" Bull roundhouse kicks Tia.

Tia shows no mood and blocks his attack with her arms. Her arms are crossed between his legs. Tia smirks and throws Bull across the training ring. He hits the floor and looks around. Tia comes running and kicks him in the head. Bull stumbles a bit and Tia pulls him back to the ring. She has a hold of his arm and she swings around him and is floating in mid air and spins and lands a kick right to his head. He falls down and growls in frustration. Tia closes her eyes and places her fist to her heart. Bull Man gets up and roars and does his finisher move. He charges like a bull does when seeing red and he goes for the headbutt move. "THIS IS CALLED THE BULL HEADBUTT! NO ONE HAS CONTINUED AFTER THIS MOVE! AND YOU'LL BE THE NEXT VICTIM!" He charges at Tia and she places her hand out and The Bull runs into it but Tia does not move an inch. The impact does nothing to her and her hand was on the head of Bull.

He falls calmly into a sleep. "And I call that the sleeping of the hand giver." Tia said and walks out of the ring and the 3 girls who were watching were so shocked. Tia goes to her locker that she randomly chose and leaves her fighting gear on, but removes her shoulder to the fingerless gloves. Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko walk up to her.

"Excuse us mam...are you Queen Tia?" Momoko asks. Tia does not look at them and answers.

"Yes I am...what do you want?" She asked in a calm/serious tone.

"Well we saw what you did back their and-" Miyako started but got caught off by a super excited Kaoru.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST BEAT THE ALMIGHTY BULL! Well of course it wasn't in the ring but THAT WAS FREAKING CRAZY! HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO ALL THAT MOVES!?"

"A special fighting style my parents established: Ty Ko Ky." Tia said, still not looking at the three girls and removes her gloves.

"Cool...BUT ANYWAYS YOU HAVE TO PERFORM IN THE RING...YOU CAN END THE ALMIGHTY BULL'S 5 YEAR WINNING STREAK! PEOPLE WOULD GO NUTS AND YOU WOULD BE GREATLY HONORED...I'LL EVEN TELL MY DAD THAT YOU CAN BEAT HIM. MY DAD COULDN'T BEAT THE ALMIGHTY BULL...BUT YOU MISS CAN!"

Tia turns around and looks at the three girls. Much taller then they are, she looks down at them. "I'm sorry...but popularity is not my thing...I tend to be not known...I'm not for the Fame...or Money...or even glory...I appreciate your offer...but I have other things to look forward too." Tia said.

"But...why?...You can make my dad proud...He would be honored to have you as his partner." Kaoru said.

"Look...I already told you...I'm not going to enter the ring and fight that man that I just beat up...I'm not all about that popularity...or fame...now...if you can leave that would be-" Tia was interrupted by an angry Bull.

"HEY!" The Almighty Bull yelled out and stares at Tia. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME IN THE RING TOMORROW NIGHT. I'LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!"

"Sorry...But no." Tia said and walks away with the three girls following her.

"Oh...so...that's it huh? You're just gonna walk away...LIKE SOME COWARD!?" Bull man yelled and Tia stops walking, she clenches her fists.

"You don't want to push it." Tia said.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A COWARD!...YOU'RE TO SCARED OF FACING ME IN THE RING FULL OF PEOPLE! YOU AFRAID OF GETTING BEAT BY THE ALMIGHTY BULL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU...I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MY BITCH!" Bull yelled out. Smoke started to form out of Tia's hands.

"What...did you say?" She asked.

"I said...I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MY BITCH!" The Almighty Bull repeated and Tia is suddenly behind Bull. Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako gasp in fright. Bull turns around and sees her. He gets scared as he sees Tia getting surrounded by flames and her eyes were flames. She was floating in mid air. "I didn't mean too! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tia's power fades and she floats down to the training ring and Bull gets up still afraid of Queen Tia.

"I don't kill innocent people." Tia said. "Don't...mess with me...or I might just end your streak...you know I can beat it...and if you keep harassing me...it will end!" Tia crushes a ring rope. "And you don't want it to end by a girl do you?" Bull shakes his head no in fright. Tia smirks almost evilly. "Good...now get out." Tia said and Bull runs away. The three girls were in awe. "Now...what is it that you need from me that Lord Wily sent you?"

The three girls look at each other. "Yes Tia...we are the Powerpuff Girls Z and we are suppose to help you on your investigation on the three boys known as the Rowdyruff Boys Z." Momoko said.

"Ah...alright then...meet me at the bushes that are nearby Annie's shop at midnight...we will work from their...Powerpuffs." Tia said and the three girls smile. Tia does not smile back and the girls were a little weirded out.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6: THIS WAS VERY LONG AND I'M PROUD OF IT!<strong>

**Time For Violet's Dares!**

**_Violet Dares Kaoru act girly for 2 chapters._**  
><strong><em>Butch is not to be a perv to Kaoru.<em>**  
><strong><em>Momoko to burn her sweets and kiss Boomer or Butch.<em>**  
><em><strong>Miyako to give Boomer a girly make over and Boomer to kiss a guy! <strong>_

_**MPGZ&MRBZ: DAMN!**_

_**Me: I know...crazy stuff these dares are coming to be. Ok...let's go Momoko...kiss either Butch or Boomer.**_

_**Kaoru: HELL NO! IF YOU TOUCH BUTCH, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T WALK FOR A WHOLE YEAR!**_

_**Me: Let's not get violent please!**_

_**Enzan: How about she kiss me?**_

_**Airisu: No...No one is kissing my Enzan-Kun but me. *Kisses Enzan.***_

_**Momoko: So...is Boomer back yet?**_

_**Me: Uh...no.**_

_**Momoko: *Burns her sweets and cries and runs away and bumps into Boomer and looks at him and kisses him.* It was dare...don't take it to far.  
><strong>_

_**Me: Ok...now Butch you must not be a perv to Kaoru and Kaoru you must act girly in 2 chapters.**_

_**Kaoru: Bullshit. *Crosses her arms.***_

_**Butch: Bullshit. *Crosses her arms.***_

_**Me: Well you...rather get punshied by Hinako...or Violet...or just be gone from this whole dare stuff?**_

_**Kaoru and Butch: We are leaving for 2 chapters...their we changed the dare...sorry Violet...but we ain't doing this crap. *Leaves***_

_**Misora: Wow...**_

_**Subaru:...Um...so what now?**_

_**Me: Miyako still not back yet.**_

_**Momoko: I'm back. I kissed Boomer...and I told Miyako about the dare so she should be right here right now with a girly Boomer. *The door swings open and Boomer has a blonde long wig and has a dress on and lipstick and as tears in his eyes.***_

_**Boomer:...I'm scarred for life. *Falls down and cries and has a sign on his back saying from Randy: 'Call me babe...so we can hang out'**_

_**All: O.O**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Z World: Chapter 7: The Almighty 'EVIL' Bull and an attack on the girls!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Queen Tia is from The game Mega man star force. I put her as the older sister of Miyu and is the real sister of younger brother Jack. in my PPGZ CHATS on YouTube I put Queen Tia as the oldest sister of Miyu and Jack and on my fanfics. She is 21 years old in this story. Ribitta is if from Megaman as well and in my fanfics she is the mayor of ACDC Town with her assistant aka husband, Higsby. **

**I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush and now from Tia and Miyu with Jack and Dai! Send some dares for them!**

**Tia not an OC! Miyu not an OC, Jack not an OC. The MPGZ not OC's The MRBZ not OC's. Lord Wily Not OC and Rush not an OC.**

**Here are dares from Hinako29!**

**Me: Alright guys, Hinako has some dares! And let's see who is first. Hinako dares Brick to burn a bank. Ok let's get this done Brick.**

**Brick: What if I get in trouble?**

**Me: That's something you got to figure out yourself. Now do the dare. Oh and you must throw the money all over town.**

**Brick: Ok. *Runs into a bank and burns it and flies away* That wasn't so bad. *Has the money to throw later.***

**Me: Time for Boomer's dare. Hinako dares you to paint the town blue.**

**Boomer: That's easy! *Runs at super speed and paints the town blue* :) Their we go.**

**Me: Good job. Miyako and Meiru to go to the clothes shop and criticize everyone until the shopkeeper come to chase you away. And it must be mean criticizing.**

**Miyako and Meiru: O.O No thanks. *Runs away***

**Me: Now Hinako wants Momoko to eat a Lorry of sweets.**

**Momoko: SWEET! *Eats a bunch of sweets.***

**Brick: Wow you go girl. :)**

**Me:...Hinako...please punish Miyako and Meiru again. Anyways it's time for the MRBZ dare. This is should be good. Hinako wants the MRBZ to dress as princesses and go to a little girl party.**

**MRBZ: O.O! *They get dress and head to a girls party.***

**While they do that it's time for Iris's dare. And Hinako wants the her to yell inside the library.**

**Iris: Ok. *Heads to the library and enters in and yells and runs out and heads back to my house.* That was fun.**

**Me: Nice...now it's Sonia's turn. Hinako dares her to dress up like a clown and head to the circus and pretend to be on of them.**

**Sonia: Alright. *Dresses up and heads out.* **

**Me: Lets see how the guys are doing.**

***With the MRBZ* Enzan, Netto and Subaru are surrounded by girls and the hug them.**

**Girls: THANK YOU PRINCESSES FOR SAVING OUR PARTY FROM THE EVIL DRAGON!**

**Me: Wow...looks like they had fun. Let's see how Sonia is doing. *We all see her and she is messing with other clowns.* Nice dare Hinako. I'm sure Sonia is going to have a blasts :D.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Later in the day. It was a wrestling night and Kaoru and Dai and Mrs Matsubara went to go see some action. Kaoru and Dai's dad was competing in action against 9 others in a elimination match to have a chance to fight against The Almighty Bull.* The dad's wrestling name is The Mask Wanderer.*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies in gentlemen...the time has come for our battle to confirm a fight right after this to face The Almighty Bull!" People cheer and boo at the same time. Said the ring announcer. "It is time for the 10 man over the top rope elimination battle!" The crowd cheers and the lights go out and hit the ring only. "Introducing our ringside guest...he has been one the most strongest fighters in this industry...ladies and gentlemn...please welcome...THE ALMIGHTY BULL!" The Almighty Bull is in the ring and the crowd boo him. Kaoru yells out.<p>

"YOU SUCK!" She yelled. The Almighty Bull grabs a microphone and goes out the ring and waits for the competitors to enter before he speaks.

"Our first entry is non other then The Mask Wanderer!" Said the male ring announcer and he comes out from the stage and people cheer.

"GO DAD!" Dai and Kaoru cheer. The Mask Wanderer had a kendo stick for his weapon. Weapons were legal during this match up. The Almighty smirks at The Mask Wanderer as he enters the ring. Ms Matsubara screams for her husband. The second entry enters. Jack Evans, then the third, Mick Horned Bee, Zilla, Jord, Hens, Fordans Hos, Giant Panda Mask, and lastly the new comer: King T. He was small compared to the others and had a half mask covering his face. All black leather wearings and black boots.

The Almighty Bull speaks as all the entries are in the ring. "Well...it looks like I have faced all of these losers. Except for King T. I personally don't care who I fight after this...because all of you will end of being squashed! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said and dropped the mic and the bell rings and the match is underway. The Mask Wanderer fights with Mick, Zilla with Jord, King T with Hens and Fordans with Giant Panda Mask. The crowd goes nuts as Zilla, Jord and Mick are eliminated. The Bull Man smiles as he locks on The Mask Wanderer and King T and also Giant Panda Mask. A few minutes later it was down to three:

King T, The Giant Panda Mask and The Mask Wanderer. The Almighty Bull didn't really care who he was going to face next. The Giant Mask Panda has The Mask Wanderer's kendo stick and hits him in the back and people gasp. The Mask Wanderer tries to get up but Panda hits him again. King T grabs Panda and throws him out of the ring and people cheer. The Mask Wanderer gets his kendo stick and whacks King T in the stomach. He falls to his knees and holds her stomach. The crowd cheers and The Almighty Bull was impressed as he sits in his chair at ringside.

"We are down to 2 men. The Mask Wanderer and King T. Who is going to come out on top?" Ask the ring announcer. The crowd cheers. King T looks up at the Mask Wanderer.

"Sorry guy...but it looks like this is the end for you." He said to him.

"Look...you won't be able to defeat The Almighty Bull." Said the man almost sounding female.

"What?...what do you know about me and The Almighty Bull?" Asked Kaoru's and Dai's father.

"I can beat him...trust me." King T said.

"What a load of crap...you won't be able to beat him...and besides...I want to beat The Almighty Bull, I must make my daughter and family proud!" Wanderer yells and charges at King T. King T runs to the ropes and charges back at Wanderer. Wanderer swings the kendo stick and King T leaps in the air and doges the hit and kicks him in the face. He falls and the crowd gasp in fear.

"Listen to me Wanderer...I can defeat Bull...trust me." King T said and Wanderer throws a punch at him and King T blocks it with his palm. Kaoru gasps. The crowd gasps as well. "Look...your daughter has seen me beat him before." Said King T. Wanderer gasps.

"What do you know about my daughter!?"

"I met her...and she can tell you the truth." King T said and Wanderer doesn't listen.

"Lie!" He yelled and throws King T in the air and jumps and turns her upside down and wraps his muscular arms and legs around King T's small body. "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Wanderer yelled out.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WANDERER IS HITTING HIS FINISHER MOVE!" The announcer said.

Wanderer yells and he hits the ring with a loud thud and King T was motionless and shakes and mask was cracked.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS OVER FOLKS!" The announcer said.

The Almighty Bull gasps as the mask is broken on King T. Wanderer walks to him and turns him over. He gasp and sees that this man...was no man...but a women.

"It's...a girl." Said Wanderer. People see her face and she was not moving. He was shocked.

"Tia." Kaoru whispered.

"What is going on?" Asked a female watcher.

"Girls are forbidden to attend a man match. Therefore...the winner by default is The Mask Wanderer!" Said the announcer. The Almighty Bull enters the ring and hits The Mask Wanderer.

"DAD!" Kaoru yelled out.

"The match hasn't even started yet!" Said a man. Bull grabs Tia by the throat.

"Stay out of my way Wanderer...I have business to take care of." Bull said.

"Let her go Bull" Wanderer said. Bull chokes a unconscious Tia and blood was on her head and mouth.

"Sorry...but I must take care of her." Bull said and chokes Tia harder. Wanderer whacks Bull with his weapon. Bull drops Tia and looks at Wanderer. He growls and the lights go out and the people scream. Seconds later the lights appear and 3 figures are standing in the ring in black coats and black biker helmets around Tia.

"Come on Kaoru!" Dai said and runs with her brother to find their dad. People run away scared. Mrs Matsubara calls for her children. The men in the coats stare at Tia. One of them crouches down and presses a button and his face is shown. He had Red eyes and was a young boy.

"Is this the one?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yes." The red eyed boy said and takes Tia and Bull has knocked out The Mask Wanderer.

"We got her sir." Said the other boy.

"Well done...now let's take this girl and destroy her." Bull said and runs out of the arena with the 3 guys and Kaoru sees them. She transforms into Powered Buttercup without anyone seeing her and she yells at the 4 guys.

"HEY! DROP TIA NOW!" She yelled. Bull and the three boys turn around to see the Powerpuff.

"Hello." Said one of the boys. The boys then remove their helmets to Buttercup. They were about the same age as the Puffs. 15.

"So you're the Rowdie Ruffs huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. I'm Brick, the leader and we were made to destroy the Powerpuffs." Brick said.

"I'm Boomer." The blonde said.

"I'm Butch." The ravenette said.

"Well allow me to introduce myself Brick, Boomer and Butch." Buttercup smirked and smashes her hammer down on the boys and go flying into a wall. The Almighty Bull shoots a dark blasts at Buttercup and she gets hit and steam forms on her body. She growls and tries to lift her right arm up and screams and she can't lift her hammer. She looks at her arm and see is a burn mark. The Rowdies get up and Brick leaps into the air with his 'Brothers' and they land near Buttercup. Butch takes her hammer away and steps on her burned arm. "Ahhhhhh!" Buttercup screams in pain as Butch applies preasure on it with his foot Buttercup growls and grabs Butch's foot and pushes it off. Butch fights back with his foot. Brick bends down and takes a small dagger and cuts her hand that had Butch's left foot. Buttercup groans and her hand is off of Butch. Boomer gets his baseball bat weapon and pulls it on Buttercup's neck, chocking her. Brick smirks and Buttercup gags for air. Almighty Bull still had an unconscious Tia on his shoulders.

"This is what is going to happen to you Buttercup." Brick said and a yoyo hits him in the head and he falls down. A bubbles smacks Boomer in the face exploding and sends him flying. Butch turns around and sees two girls.

"Leave Buttercup alone!" Blossom pointed at Butch and yelled out. Butch tilts his head and Buttercup takes Brick's dagger that he dropped after he got hit in the head by the Powerpuff leader's yo-yo, and stabs Butch's foot.

"Ow!" Butch screams and his foot was off of Buttercup's arm. Buttercup kicks him down and throws Butch with her left arm into Boomer. Brick gets up and looks at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who was next to him ready to punch him. Brick backs away quickly and helps his team up. Boomer shakes his head and Butch holds his foot. Buttercup stands next on Blossom's right side as Bubbles is on her left side. Blossom twirls her yo-yo and Buttercup had her hammer on her shoulder carried by her left hand. Bubbles was ready to shoot bubbles out with her staff. Brick sticks his hand and his dagger comes back to him and he transforms it into a flying disc blade. Boomer had his baseball bat and stares at Bubbles.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked.

"We are the Rowdyruff Boys Z, created by Mojo Jojo to destroy you." Brick said. The girls gasp.

"So it was Mojo Jojo who stole the chemical Z." Blossom said and points at the boys.

"Yea...and?" Brick taunts Blossom.

"We are going to show you what will happen to you when we are set to destroy you...and it will not be pretty." Butch said and takes his mace weapon and swings it around him.

"BRING IT! I DON'T HAVE NO PROBLEM REARRANGING YOUR FACES!" Buttercup yelled out and raises her injured arm and gasp in pain. Butch chuckles.

"Still hurt from the black magic huh?" Brick asked with an evil smirk. Blossom didn't like the look Brick was giving.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Bubbles asked worried about her teammate.

"The Almighty Bull shot some black attack and hit my arm and I can barely move it. It hurts so bad." Buttercup said.

"We will check that at Professor's...do whatever you can to hurt these guys." Blossom said.

"I don't think she can go on Blossom." Bubbles said.

"I don't care...do as I say." Blossom said. Bubbles shoots a bubble beam at the boys and Brick and Butch leap out and doge while Boomer gets hit get a water burn for only 5 seconds. He screams and cries like a baby.

"OH SHUT UP BOOMER!" Brick yelled out and throws his sharp disc at Blossom while she spins her Yo-Yo and Brick's disc reflects back at him and he doges it just in the nick of time. He catches his disc and it turns into a sword. He launches himself at Blossom and she throws her yo-yo at him but she cuts the wire and her yo-yo falls and now Blossom was useless. Brick slashes Blossom on her face and kicks her gut and she falls down.

"It's over Pinky." Brick said and Blossom gasps in horror as Brick gets closer and gets ready for the final blow that was blocked by a pink cyber sword from someone. Brick looks at who blocked it.

Butch kicks Buttercup hard and smacks his mace in the back of her head. She falls down and Butch lays her right burned arm out and raises his mace. Buttercup eyes were the look of horror.

"No please don't!" Buttercup pleaded with Butch but he smirks and slams his mace down but something like a wave of music hits his mace out of his hand and it hits a wall. Butch eyes shoot open.

Bubbles was firing bubbles at Boomer while he was firing small baseballs. They explode around each other. Bubbles doges one but it explodes behind her causing her to fall and her staff to impale her through her hip. **A/N: *The end of the tip. It looks sharp doesn't it?* **Bubbles screams in agony and cries. Boomer smirks and raises his bat weapon to hit Bubbles in the head. But something stops him and an arrow was shot into his bat and a wire wraps itself around Boomer and he falls down next to Bubbles, growling. Bubbles looks at who saved her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Outside*<strong>

People were still running away. The Almighty Bull left and was outside in the city. Dai runs to him and takes a rock and throws it at his head. "DROP TIA NOW BULL!" Dai yelled.

The Almighty Bull turns around and sees Dai. "Or what?"

"I'm going to make you." Dai said and pops his knuckles. The Almighty Bull laughs and drops Tia on the concrete ground hard. People run as he shoots a dark blast at a car and it explodes and people run away. Dai gets ready for the impact from Bull.

"Lets see what you got little man." Bull said and charges Dai. Then someone leaps in front of Dai and guards him. Bull looks and sees someone wearing a purple cloak and a red mask to cover the face. Bull walks back a bit and the person speaks to Dai.

"I got this Dai...go and don't look back." Said the female. Dai runs off and watches from a distance. Bull lands punches to the girl and she blocks them with the palm of her hand. Bull growls as he lands a roundhouse kick that the girl leaps over and the Almighty Bull grabs her cloak and the girl gasps.

"Got you now." Said Bull. He rips the cloak and it was a girl that Dai recognizes. He gasps as he knows who it is.

"Miyu?" Miyu looks at Dai and flies away as Bull laughs and grabs Tia and leaps away.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Brick and the girl*<strong>

"Hey you! You're disrupting my battle with Blossom." Brick said.

"You're hurting my friend." Said the girl.

"Well then...I'm Brick. Who are you?" Brick asked.

"I'm Iris." Iris said and her cyber sword was still out, ready to strike at Brick. "If you want to continue to fight my friend you have to go through me first."

"Well...I'll be delighted to." Brick said and runs to Iris and she charges back at Brick. They clash at each other with their blades.

"You can't be me Brick. I have new technology that is superior to yours." Iris said.

"I don't care!" Brick said and kicks Iris but she blocks it and punches Brick and kick him and slashes him in the back and he goes flying into a broken wall of the wrestling arena. Brick was knocked out.

"I told you." Iris said and turns to face Blossom who was on the ground still. "Are you hurt Blossom?"

"Yes...I am. Thank you for helping me." Blossom said and Iris goes to check on Brick.

"Brick is knocked out. I got him." Iris said and went back to Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Boomer and the girl that saved Bubbles.*<strong>

"Hey...who hit my bat out of my hands?" Boomer yelled out.

"I did." Said a girl as she reveals herself. In light blue cyber armor with an arrow launcher cannon for her right hand. "I'm Maylu." She said and her hair was long and a cherry red color.

"I'm Boomer." Boomer introduced himself to the cherry head girl, and grabs his baseball bat and fires a light beam at Maylu and she doges it. She fires many arrows at Boomer as he strikes them away from him. "This is like baseball. You shoot, I score." Boomer snickers and sticks his finger up his nose.

"Ew." Maylu said and shakes her head. She fires more arrows at Boomer and he doges them but gets hit by one in the leg. Maylu shuts down her arrow cannon and gets an arrow staff weapon and leaps into the air infront of Boomer and trips him down and he blocks an attack from her with his baseball. Maylu picks up Boomer and hits him 4 times with her cyan arrow staff and he is down. "I got him Bubbles." Maylu looks at Bubbles and sees her wounded.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I can take you to Professor. He can help you." Maylu said.

"Thank you." Bubbles said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Butch and the girl*<strong>

"Knock, Knock." Said the girl.

"Whose there?" Butch asks.

"Guitar." Said the girl.

"Guitar who?" Butch asks.

Guitar in face!" The girl said and smashes her silver guitar in the face of Butch, breaking his nose and he falls down in pain. The girl reveals herself and she had blonde hair and green eyes. It was Sonia. Her original hair color is violet.

"Sonia?" Buttercup was shocked to see her.

"Don't worry, I got this guy." Sonia said and Butch rises up and his nose is bloody. He growls in anger and grabs his mace and runs to Sonia and she flips him over his back and chokes him. Butch kicks her in the face and he licks blood off his nose.

"So...you think you can beat me?"

"I know I can, you can't defeat me. Our new technology is superior for to yours. We are higher versions of the Puffs. Future's technically speaking." Sonia said with a smile. Buttercup watches. Butch charges and Sonia punches him and he gets knocked out. "Alright, that was easy. Ok Buttercup let's get you and the others to Professor Utonium." Sonia said and then out of no where a silver and green shield just shoots at Sonia and she gets hit in the stomach and hits a broken wall from the wrestling arena. She gasps out and blood comes out of her mouth.

"SONIA!" Buttercup yelled out. A guy in green and silver cyber armor with silver steel wings for flight walks to Sonia and lifts up her head and smirks. He removes the shield from Sonia's stomach and her armor is broken and blood comes out. Sonia's transformation gets canceled and the guy sees her original form. He smirks and leaves her their and grabs Butch and his weapon and carries Butch out to safety and flies off.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Maylu and Bubbles*<strong>

Maylu checks on Bubbles wounds and looks around. "Ok...I'm gonna call Professor and let him know what is wrong here." Maylu said and sees a blue glow and the blasts hits her and she goes flying hard into a wall and she grunts in pain.

"MAYLU!" Bubbles calls out.

A guy walks up to her in blue cyber armor. He lifts Maylu head up and spits in her face before hitting her in the face and she falls down and her transformation cancels out. The guy sees her original form and looks at Bubbles and takes Boomer with him. The guy stares at Bubbles before flying off with Boomer and his baseball bat weapon in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Iris and Blossom*<strong>

"Ok Blossom. Let me see your wounds." Iris said before getting blasted by a sword and it hits her in the hip and she goes flying into a wall and the cyber sword stabbed her. Iris grunts in pain and Blossom gasps out.

"Iris!" Blossom yelled and a guy walks to Iris and lifts up her head and smirks. He removes the cyber sword as Iris's form gets canceled out and he sees her original form. He smirks and punches Iris in the face, knocking her out. The guys carries Brick out and his weapon and looks at Blossom. He flies away and leaves the Puff and Mega leader on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Dai*<strong>

Dai was very confused on why Miyu showed up and that she lied to him. Dai didn't know why, but he was going to get answers. He heads out to ACDC Town with an angry face to Miyu's shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Z World: Chapter 8: The New Queen Tia and The Introduce of the Great Rich Families. Shirogane and Platz.**

**Note: Den City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys, Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the teams idea concept of the MPGZ and MRBZ. Queen Tia is from The game Mega man star force. I put her as the older sister of Miyu and is the real sister of younger brother Jack. in my PPGZ CHATS on YouTube I put Queen Tia as the oldest sister of Miyu and Jack and on my fanfics. She is 21 years old in this story. Ribitta is if from Megaman as well and in my fanfics she is the mayor of ACDC Town with her assistant aka husband, Higsby. (They get introduced later)**

**New Characters in this chapter both from PPGZ & Megaman Nt Warrior, Stream, and Axess**

**I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush and now from Tia and Miyu with Jack and Dai! Send some dares for them!**

**Tia not an OC! Miyu not an OC, Jack not an OC. The MPGZ not OC's The MRBZ not OC's. Lord Wily Not OC and Rush not an OC. Yai and Luna not OC's. Sonia's Mom is not an OC but her name is. I named her Sarah since we don't know her name. Maylu's parents is in the same vote a Bubbles parents: We don't know them. So I will try to find a grandmother for Maylu that she can live with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a dare from BlackandVoilet!<strong>

**Me: Ok so Violet dares the RRBZ & MRBZ to think they get to be tortured by the girls but in the end get a kiss from them and a punch in the face! What a nice dare. I'll make sure not to tell them at the end of this chapter.**

**Momoko/Blossom: YES I GET TO KISS BRICKY-KUN! And...punch him?**

**Miyako/Bubbles: I CAN'T HURT MY PRECIOUS BOOMER! BUT I CAN KISS MY PRECIOUS BOOMER!**

**Kaoru/Buttercup: Alright! I get to Punch Butch in the face! Oh wait...Butch is gone...DAMMIT!**

**Airisu/Iris: Well I'm sure Enzan won't mind a punch in the face...Maybe he would...but then again he is a cold person like his father...but then again I'm serious...but then again Enzan does like me so...I guess he wouldn't mind after all.**

**Meiru/Maylu: Do I have to punch Netto/Lan? I'm fine with Kissing him but I don't know about punching.**

**Misora/Sonia: Eh I guess this can be fine for Subaru/Geo. *Pops her knuckles.* I'll kiss him after I punch him.**

**Me: Well Violet it looks like Kaoru will be punching Butch next chapter. Since Butch is gone.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*With Mojo, Bull, The MRBZ with the RRBZ knocked out and Tia is locked inside a chamber and Shademan is hitting buttons.*<strong>

"So what is the plan Mojo?" Asked Chaud.

"We will make Tia's good side gone, and we are going to store it in this box and no one with out my key will able to open it." Mojo said and eats the key. "And then we shall make Tia 100% Evil." Mojo said.

"Cool!" Lan said jumping up and down.

"Alright Mojo and Shademan...so what should we do with her after this is done?" Bull asks.

"Well...we can have her destroy the city, Mojo." Mojo Jojo said.

"Or we can have her capture the Puffs." Geo said.

"Good idea son." Shademan said and pulls the lever as Tia's good personality is taken away from her body and she screams as she gets electrocuted and her good personality is a light purple color of light and it enters the box and it locks on it's own. Now the color left in Tia's brain was only her evil personality. At a mere of 99%. Tia's Ky Ko Ky was able to save 1% of the good Tia in her brain. The color aura was a very dark purple aura almost black. The machine turns off and Tia falls down and opens her eyes. Now her eyes were a darker orange gold.

"The Ruffs are awake." Chaud said as he checked on them.

"Ah yes. Tell them about Tia." Mojo said with a smile. Tia gets up and she still had on her fighting gear from earlier from fighting in the ring. Bull sees her and he smirks.

"Welcome new evil member." Shademan said and sticks his hand out to shake Tia's hand. She she doesn't do it and turns around and speaks.

"What am I doing here?" She asked in her cold voice.

"Well Tia...we just turned you into an evil being. Now capture the Puffs and bring them here so we can destroy them." Mojo said. Tia looks at Mojo.

"As you wish." Tia said and a black cape appears on her and a great sword in one hand. And a steel half mask like the one she used in the ring. But her eyes were noticeable. She sees the boys.

"Hello...Tia, it's great to be working with you." Boomer said and grabs Tia's hand and shakes it and Tia swats it away from Boomer and he jumps back a little bit. Tia gives him a death glare and she heads out. Boomer sees his hand is marked with a capital T and it has curves on the bar on top. Boomer looks at Tia who is flying and he is confused.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Tia in New Townsvile.*<strong>

Tia is walking around looking for some people who might know where the Puffs are at. Tia enters in Annie's sweet shop and nobody else was around. Annie sees her and welcomes her in.

"Hello their, would you like to eat some of my great foods that I have prepared?" Annie asks with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm looking for the Puffs. Do you know where they are?" Tia asks Annie; getting closer to her.

"Sorry mam but I don't know where they are." Annie said. Tia glares at Annie and she then grabs her by the throat and slams her down on her counter.

"Tell me now." Tia said choking Annie.

"I...don't know." Annie said and gasps for as Tia releases her. Tia then slices her counter in half with her great sword. Annie gasp and screams in fright. Tia stares at her and grabs her again and lifts her up.

"Tell me where they are!" Tia growled. Tia throws her across her shop. Annie hits the floor hard. Tia then kicks Annie and asks again.

"I don't know! Please don't hurt me!" Annie begged and the door bursts down and it is non other then Princess Himeko and her older sister Princes Miko. Tia looks up at them.

"We know where they are." Miko said. Tia walks to them.

"They are in Professor's lab. They are hurt and they are healing." Himeko said.

"Take me to them." Tia said.

"Right this way." Miko said and the girls head out and Annie looks at her broken counter is cries.

"I am Himeko. I am also a rich girl and this is my older sister Miko." Himeko said.

"I am Tia." Tia said and shakes their hands. "Some call me _'Queen'_ Tia."

"Nice to meet you _'Queen'_ Tia." Himeko said.

"You're not from here are you?" Miko asks. Tia looks at Miko with her serious expression.

"No. I live in Den City in ACDC Town with a sister and younger brother." Tia said.

"Ah. I have a best friend who is just like me over their. Her name is Yai and she has an older sister named Luna." Himeko said with a smile. **(Note: Luna and Yai are not really sisters, but I thought it would be fitting as Luna basically is the Megaman Starforce version of Yai Ayanokoji: Yai's real last name.) Yai is 12 here and Luna is 17. Yai has dark blonde hair while Luna has light blonde hair. It is in the shape of two bunny ears going down. Yai's hair is braided into two pigtails.**

"I know them. The _**Platz**_ family." Tia said.

"That's right." Miko said. "We are besties and we have millions of dollars and more."

"Speaking on millions at ACDC Town in the city of Den. They have a teacher over their and her name is Ms Millions." Himeko said. "Yai and Luna adore her and wants to be her. She's a millionaire." Himeko said. **(Note: Ms Millions is a character from the Anime: Megaman Nt Warrior Axess and Beast. I placed her as the history teacher at ACDC Elementary School.)**

"She has a daughter named Sherrice." Miko Said.**** (Note: Sherrice from the game: Legends Of Network.*) (I put her as the daughter of Ms Millions. She is not really the daughter, I just needed an idea to make for her in the fanfic.)****

"My sister attends her classes as a Senior. Hence she is 17 years old." Tia said.

"Well that's cool. My sister Miko is home schooled and I go to New Townsvile Elementary school." Himeko said. The girls walk to the lab and see Ken and Professor outside.

"We shall wait until the PPGZ heal...so then we can truly get them." Miko said.

"We despise the Puffs. They always take away our goods we steal." Himeko said and growls. "But no matter. We always try to counter strike from our parent's awesome inventions." Himeko said with a smile.

"If you're so rich, then why do you intend to get more?" Tia asked as she raises an eyebrow.

"You can never have to much of stuff." Miko said and smiles. She was also 17 and Himeko is 14. "We just need all the rich things so people can notice us and show us some respect!"

"Alright then." Tia said and they walk off waiting for the PPGZ to recover.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The Platz Family*<strong>

"I wonder how Himeko is doing." Yai said to her older sister Luna, lying on her bed.

"Yea we must visit them more often. Or at least they can." Luna said.

"True. Maids. Can you please clean out the toilets?" Yai asks her maids.

"Yes mam. We shall clean them pronto." The maid leader with red hair said and 5 of them enter the bathroom and clean the toilets.

"They are awesome." Luna said, reading a book about fashion.

"Mhmm Hmm." Yai said and yawns and grabs her phone out and texts Himeko. "I hope she answers." Yai said. Luna decided to head downstairs with Yai and go outside. They do steal sometimes but they mostly like to show it off at school. "Himeko texted me back saying that the Power Puffs are injured and are healing at the lab of Professor Utonium."

"Ok...and does she want us to go their?" Luna asks.

"Let me ask her." Yai said and texts Himeko back and places her shiny phone in her pocket. She walks with Luna to a small jewelry store, Inside was glass cases of all kinds jewerly. On the glass it says 'Do Not Touch' by Miss Millions. The two different colored blonds enter in and see a girl with dark purple hair. "Hello Shuko Kido." Luna waves at the young 14 year old girl.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Asked the teen in a quiet shy voice.

"Yes Shuko, may we please see the new shiny things that came in yesterday?" Luna asks Shuko. **(Note: Shuko is a character from the Anime: Megaman Nt Warrior/Axess. She is shy and is very unlucky, she is also nervous. She is pale and has dark purple eyes like Miyu and has dark purple hair in two pigtails that are straight like Tia's hair.)**

"O...k." She said nervously and picks up a small box and shakes nervously.

"Can you handle that with care please? You might break it." Yai said and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shudo said and places the box super slowly and Luna opens it and it is a diamond ring and necklace.

"Whoa...how much?" Luna asks.

"It...will be...100 dollars." Shudo said. Yai takes out her wallet and gets a 100 dollar bill and places it at the table. Problem was this dollar bill was torn. "Can you...please...find a cleaner...one."

"That's all I got. Just take it." Yai said.

"I can't." Shudo said.

"TAKE IT SHUDO OR WE WILL ROB THIS PLACE!" Luna yelled and Shudo jumps back and is scared. Yai steals it and throws the small box at Shudo's head. She covers her head and Luna takes the torn dollar and runs away with her younger sister Yai.

"HEY! You have to pay for that." Shudo said and signs. "I am so unlucky." She said sadly.

"So why does she even own that store?" Yai asks as she runs with Luna back home but before that, Yai gets a text message from Himeko. "Wait...hold on." She reads it and her face lits up.

"What is it Yai?" Asked Luna putting the ring on.

"Himeko wants us to come to New Townsvile for a special dinner with Queen Tia...and it is also a meeting. We have to go!" Yai said happily.

"Alright...let's go then." Luna said and the girls travel to New Townsvile on foot.

* * *

><p><strong>*At ACDC Town* Dai opens the doors to Miyu's shop and is mad at her for lying.*<strong>

"What was that back their? You fighting? I saw this card after Bull exposed you." Dai said and places the skull card on Miyu's desk. It said: 'Secret Agent Miyu.'

"Look, Dai...let me explain please." Miyu said.

"No...you lied to me about being an agent. How could you?" Dai said with an angry face.

"Dai, I was saving you from Bull!" Miyu yells out.

"You could have at least told me you were an agent!" Dai yells back.

"Dai...please...let me explain." Miyu pleaded. Dai turns his back on her and crosses his arms.

"I'm listening." Dai said. Miyu signs.

"A long time ago...I was being trained for Ty Ko Ky with my younger brother. During our fight I was unstable and I couldn't control it. I burst in flames almost killing Jack and I filled with rage and Tia was the only one to stop me from doing so. By placing her palm at my head she sented me into a sleep like trance for 5 minutes and I was cured of my rage." Miyu said. "The reason I stepped in...was to save you...but I couldn't fight for more time...I would have destroyed this city...and I would have killed Bull, I would have killed you. And many other people if I didn't leave. I'm sorry for lying...I just didn't want you to think I was a monster." Miyu said and tears fall down her cheek. Dai turns around and hugs her.

"We will find Tia." He said to her and kisses her cheek. Miyu gasps and blushes. Dai smiles at her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at the jewerly store*<strong>

"So...Can you tell us what happened here Miss Kido?" Asked a women with purple dark hair. She had contacts on her eyes. Pink.

"Yes miss...two...blondes came...and stole the...ring...and necklace...from me." Shudo said quietly.

"Do you know what they look like?" Asked another women who had very blackish violet hair and green eyes.

Shudo nods. **(Note: Shudo is 14 here and is working for Miss Millions as this is her store. Hint: This should be a sign of the Luna and Yai are Jealous of Millions.)** "They were blonde and one was short and the other was tall. One had yellow green light eyes and the other had brown eyes. The short one was in a red dress and the other was in a blue jacket like shirt with blue and white stripe socks and blue shoes." Shudo said.

"Mmmmmmm do you know who I think she's talking about Sarah Strumm?" Asked the light pink eyed contacts lady. **(Note: Sonia's mother who is dead in the Anime and games but here she is alive and well and not ill.)**

"I think I know Rei Exe." Sarah said.** (Note: Rei Manabe is the lady I found to be Iris's and Colonel's mother. She is not a main character from Megaman Nt Warrior, but she can work. She and Sonia's mom and Maylu's mom that will be an OC because We don't know anything about Maylu's parents just like Bubbles parents in PPGZ.)**

"Luna and Yai Platz." Rei said. Shudo nods.

"Yes...it's them." Shudo said.

"Alright...we will find them and bring them into custody and once that happens we will return the stolen items to you." Sara said.

"Thank you." Shudo said.

"Let's head out." Rei said and leaves with Sarah and two other **NetPolice** officers. The ladies go back to the police station to set up a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>*END*<strong>

**Time for the dare from Violet!**

**The Girls walk up to the boys and tell them they are going to torture them in the next chapter.**

**Boys: WHAT!?**

**Girls: Just Kidding. *Kisses their counterpart and Punches them in the face.* **

**Boys: *Knocked out***

**Me: Wow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Z World: ****Chapter 9: Evil Meeting Part 1. And The Evil Forms Of the Shirogane sisters and Platz sisters.**

**Note: Den City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys The MRBZ: Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the team idea concepts of the MPGZ and MRBZ. **

**I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush and now from Tia and Miyu with Jack and Dai! Send some dares for them!**

* * *

><p><strong>*At the Shirogane mansion in the diner room. Yai and Luna have arrived for the early dinner meeting with Himeko, Miko and Tia.*<strong>

"Welcome my friendly guests to the Shirogane early dinner meeting!" Himeko said sitting next to Miko and Yai and Luna are sitting across from them while Tia is in the middle. Maids bring in the drinks, a small glass of water and some bread for the girls to start off with. "So before we get to our evil plans...we have some news for you Platz." Himeko take a sip of her water with a lemon in it.

"We have evil forms to fight back against the PPGZ. They don't respect us and we show them what happens when you don't respect a rich lady." Miko said.

"What are they?" Luna asks taking a bite of bread.

"We will show you." Himeko said. "The way I form is quite strange. I have to pull my cat Sapphire's tail." Himeko gets out of her chair and carries a purring Sapphire. "Now...I must get angry so Miko can you please demonstrate?"

"Sure thing sis." Miko said and gets a tea cup and throws it at Himeko. It breaks at it hits her head and Himeko screams and she pulls Sapphire's tail and the cat shrieks and Himeko transforms. Her hair changes to an Afro red color and her socks change to black and her eyes change to yellow with black lines in them with a black pupil. Her purple dress stays the same.

"I am now known as Princess H! And I have a rocket launcher as my weapon." Princess H pulls it out of her dress pocket and it is a big rocket launcher. "Now in order for me to change back, I must be knocked out. By the way these Maids are awesome! They do everything for you. Cleaning, cooking, massages and they even do your homework!"

Miko gets a chair and whacks her sister in the back of the head and Princess H falls down and her evil form cancels out and she back to being Himeko. "Now it's my turn. I use copies of the Powerpuff girls Z weapons and I put them to good use." Miko said. She gets her crown. "The way I transform is that I must put my crown on." Miko puts her crown on her head and it glows and Miko's whole body glows dark purple and she floats up into the air and her transformation is complete. She had a white dress shirt with a small white skirt and white long gloves and a light purple jacket on with a yellow star logo. She had the same hair color, Light brown and Himeko has brown hair as well, in two poofs on the side. Miko shows her copy weapons of the PPGZ. "I am now known as Princess M."

"Amazing!" Luna said with delighment.

"Yup. Now in order for me to to cancel this out, my crown must fall on my head by a big impact to me and that's it." Princess M said as Himeko gets the same chair and hits her older sister and her face falls on the table and her crown falls and she transform back to normal. The girls laugh and Tia rolls her eyes. Miko picks her head up and shakes it. "See...that's how it's done."

"We have evil forms too, to fight against the Megapower Girls Z." Luna said.

"My form is similar to Miko's." Yai said.

"Mine is similar to Himeko with a twist." Luna said. "With these items that Shademan upgraded we can now transform." Luna said pointing to her necklace that she stole and their was a yellow stone on it and she presses it and Luna transform into a monster. In this form Luna has blue skin and a segmented tail. There are green snakes coiling around her hair. She has a pink mouthcap. "My name in thissssssss form issssssss Ophiuca."

"A snake monster...very badass." Miko smiled.

"Thank you Miko." Ophiuca said. She presses her necklace and she is back to normal as Luna.

"So ready for mine?" Yai said. "Shademan also changed my ring." Yai presses the golden button on her ring and her hair changed into yellow curly hair and her eyes change to golden with a black dot and her dress changes to black and has black long socks with red shoes. "Like Miko, I have copies of the Megapower Girls Z weapons. With this golden hand cannon I can use whatever weapon I chose. A golden cyber sword like Iris. A golden Arrow launcher like Maylu and a golden guitar like Sonia." Yai said. "I can even duel weild too." Yai said and she presses her ring button again and is back to being Yai. "In that form I am known as Yaito."

"Nice...now let us get to our main meeting talk. Now we have gotten messages from Mojo and Shademan that their is an evil meeting tonight...and all villains are coming. We are getting a visit from HIM and Bass." Himeko said. "At 10:00 PM we should get going for tonight's meeting. And we shall contact the villains and let them know how we are going to destroy the PPGZ & MPGZ. We just received word that we have a new evil member from New Townsvile. Sedusa is her name and she has black hair with green highlights in it and she can use her hair as a weapon as well as her hands for sharp nails. She is pale and has yellow eyes and lipstick with a purple dress. and long black leggings and red high heel shoes. She also cares for Jewelry."

"We got a message too from Shademan. We got a newcomer as well. Shuko has been turned evil and transforms into **Serenade.(Note: A character from the Megaman Game. Gender is not specific but I am going with a female for it.)** Her skin changes like Sedusa. A dark brown skin color with a black suit and white baggy pants and yellow gauntlets and black boots. Her hair changes to blonde and she has a yellow helmet." Yai said.

"Excellent." Tia said.

"Well this concludes our Meeting. I'll see you girls later tonight." Yai said and the girls finish eating their early dinner. Miko tells Himeko is going to flight training and will be back in time for the meeting. Yai and Luna say good bye to one another and head home. Tia heads out with the Platz sisters.

*40 Minutes Later. The Platz arrive home and Tia goes home as well.*

Rei walks up to the Platz house and knocks on their door. "Open up." She said and taps her foot. Yai opens it.

"May I help you mam?"

"Yes...are you the one who stole Shuko's ring and necklace?" Rei asks.

"No." Yai lies.

"I see it right their now give it to me and you won't be thrown in jail for 30 days." Rei said and Luna walks up to her. Luna slaps her and presses her button and transforms into Ophiuca. And Yai transforms into Yaito and has a golden cyber sword. Ophiuca grabs Rei by the throat and hisses.

"Don't messssss with the Platz family." She said and chokes Rei.

"Drop her!" Said a female. It was Iris and she had her pink cyber sword and stares at the snake monster. Maylu and Sonia fly down next to Iris as Yaito sends 20 Maids at them. Rei gets thrown into Iris by Ophiuca.

"These maids are also fighters...and lawyers." Yaito said as the Maids attack Maylu and Sonia. Yaito sits on her door step and drinks a strawberry milkshake with a straw watching the maids do the work. Maylu kicks 2 maids and Sonia punches two maids, they get knocked out and more maids come after them. Iris places Rei down safely and faces the snake monster Ophiuca.

"My clawssssss are the ssssssame as your ccccccyber ssssssword." Ophiuca said and charges Iris and they collide with their blades. Iris kicks her down and aims her cyber sword to blast it off at the blue skinned snake. Ophiuca hisses at slithers to Rei. Iris yells and shoots the blade out and it pierces Ophiuca's armor. She hisses in pain and falls down. Yaito spits her milkshake out in response and throws it to the ground and leaps into the air and shoots out arrows and sound waves from her copied weapons of Maylu and Sonia on both her arms from her golden gauntlet cannons. Maylu and Sonia block it with their own as Maids flee the battle and help Ophiuca up.

"Let's finish this girls." Iris said and Yaito gets hit by Maylu and Sonia and her transformation cancels out and Ophiuca slithers to both girls and claws them and they go flying to the ground. Maids jump on them to hold them down and 5 maids hold Iris as Ophiuca gets ready to slice Iris with her claw. Yai looks up and gasps in delight.

"GO SISTER!" She yells before getting hit in the head by a pink Yo-yo. Blossom flies down and so does Bubbles and Buttercup. 100% Healed and ready to battle. Buttercup spins around fast and hits the maids that are on Maylu and Sonia. Bubbles swings her staff around and big bubbles come out and catch the maids. In the float in place as Maylu and Sonia get up.

Blossom spins her Yo-yo and throws it at the snake monster and it wraps around her. Ophiuca still had Iris's blade stuck in her armor. She looks at Blossom and hisses and shoots a blue snake at her. Bubbles throws her staff at it and it hits the flying snake. "Thanks." Blossom said and kicks Ophiuca in the face and she goes down. "It's all yours Buttercup."

"What?" Ophiuca eyes shoot open as she sees a flying Buttercup coming down at her.

"MEGATON DUNK!" Buttercup yells her move and she hits Ophiuca in the face and it creates a boom and dirt goes flying. As the dirt clear their has been a hole in the ground and Luna's body lays motionless as her form as been canceled. Rei gets up and takes Yai to a police car and hand cuffs her. She then takes Luna into custody next. They get shoved in the car.

"I don't know how to thank you all." Rei said.

"You don't have to thank us...you can thank the MPGZ...they came to you first." Blossom said and Iris nods.

"I shall reward you three with a badge of honor." Rei said and takes out a small badge and gives it to Iris, not knowing it's her daughter and gives one to Maylu and Sonia.

"Thank you Miss Exe." Said the three girls in unison.

"You're welcome. And thanks for cleaning up Powerpuff girls Z." Rei said to the PPGZ.

"You're welcome mam...just doing our job." Buttercup said.

"Well everything is cleared now...so we can go back to our regular duties...I guess. I'll see you around Megapower girls Z." Rei said and gets in the police car and drives off. The 6 girls cancel their transformations and the PPGZ hang out at ACDC Town for a while. They head for some shopping to see what stuff they have.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Airisu heading home walking with Misora and Meiru*<strong>

"I'll see you girls tommorow at school." Airisu said and hugs Meiru and Misora.

"See yea teammate." Misora said and fists bumps Airisu. Meiru and Misora walk to Meiru's house. Airisu enters her home and she sees her older brother Colonel watching TV while Regal makes dinner.

"Where's mom?" Airisu asks her father.

"She just called me. Said that she found the thieves at Shuko's store.

"It's actually Miss Million's store dad." Airisu corrected her father.

"Ah you know what I mean." Regal said. "So have you read the news paper yet? It's about the MPGZ and I know how much you like them. And it's in color too."

"I'll read it. I'm just gonna finish up some homework." Airisu said and grabs the Newspaper from her brother's lap.

"Hey Airisu." Colonel greeted her.

"Hi brother." Airisu greeted back with a smile on her pretty face.

"The newspaper is good today. I'm surprised we haven't read or seen anything about the MRBZ yet. Airisu eyes widen up and she thinks about them. Chaud mostly. She gulps.

"Maybe their...hiding." Airisu said nervously.

"Probably." Colonel said. Airisu heads to her room and reads the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The PPGZ*<strong>

"No way! They have a white dress for only 5 dollars!?" Miyako shrieked.

"Aye...just hurry up." Kaoru said annoyed.

"OMG THEY HAVE TONS OF SWEETS!" Momoko went crazy and grabs a ton of them. Kaoru face palms herself until she sees a sports section. Her face lits up and she enters in.

"AWESOME! AUTOGRAPHED BASEBALLS, BASKETBALLS AND EVEN THE COATS!" Kaoru went crazy over the stuff. Three guys were standing near all three girls once they got some stuff to pay at the counter.

"Um...can you please excuse us?" Momoko asked as she tried to get passed the boys.

"No." The boy in the middle said.

"Um hello we got here first! And you don't have any stuff with you. So what could you be paying for? You're intelligence!?" Kaoru growled. The boys eyes narrowed up to Kaoru.

"Kaoru...maybe you should just be polite?" Miyako asked her raven head friend.

A brown haired boy with a blue bandanna on his head pushes Miyako down. The brown haired boy with the green goggles kicks Kaoru down. The white haired and black hair underneath with a red jacket pushes Momoko down. The girls land on their butts and their stuff falls on them. The three boys run off. The girls get back up and grab their things and wait for the cashier to get back.

"Who were those guys?" Asked Kaoru very ticked off.

"I don't know...but they looked familiar." Momoko said while she thinks.

"Yea...now that I think about it...the guys did look like the MRBZ." Said Miyako.

"Let's just get out of here before they come back...if they do." Kaoru said and signs and the cashier finally shows up and the three girls pay for their things and go home to New Townsvile.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Rei and the two girls in the police station.*<strong>

"So tell us...how many days we spending in here?" Yai asks.

"Well considering you two stole a very expensive jewelry...I say up to 1 month."

"1 MONTH!?" Luna and Yai shriek. Rei opens the cellar and pushes the two blondes in.

"Yes...unless your lawyers can shorten that up to 20."

"Oh they can...and we will call them tonight!" Yai yelled out with a growl.

"Well then...so where are the stolen items?" Rei asked.

"We don't have them...and we need them...they give me and my sister power!" Luna yells.

"Power? The only power I see here is your yelling." Rei said and slaps Luna. "That's for punching me in the face." Rei chuckles and leaves. Luna growls and Yai sits on the bunker bed.

"How are we gonna get to the meeting now!?" Yai pouts.

"Don't worry...we shall have Shademan bail us out." Luna said.

"Oh yea...I'm sure Bass will tell him." Yai said.

"Certainly." Luna smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Shuko at her store.*<strong>

"I'll show the world...why I should never be the unluckiest girl...this world...I will make sure every girl in this world is unlucky and only me to be lucky...that will show them!" Shuko yells out and has a dark aura around her. She puts a diamond bracelet on and she transforms. Her skin changed to a dark brown. Her hair changed to a shiny gold and she has a black cyber armor long sleeve top with golden gauntlets and white baggy pants with black boots. Her eyes changed to dark green. "I shall call my new friend." She said. Her voice was more darker then before. She smirks and flies off to call Sedusa.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Dai and Miyu looking for Tia.*<strong>

"We already checked my house...she wasn't their...do you think someone took her?"

"Bull did...I don't where he took her...but I saw a weird dark aura around him...maybe the PPGZ know." Dai said as he steps into Professor's lab and sees Ken with Peach and Professor Utonium talking with Lord Wily.

"Hello Wily." Miyu greeted him.

"Ah Miyu...so nice to see you...I haven't heard from your sister at all."

"That's because she's taken. By Bull. Dai said he saw a weird dark aura around him." Miyu said to Professor Utonium and pets Rush as he barks at her.

"I know what that is...it's the effect of a Dark Z Ray." Professor said and goes to his computer and they walk to him.

"What's a Dark Z Ray?" Dai asks.

"It's ray of darkness that if anyone gets hit by it, they turn evil." Professor answered.

"So Bull got hit by one?" Miyu asks.

"Maybe...but we aren't sure. Peach can sometimes detect if someone got hit...or if someone else who had a Dark Z Ray on them...transfers it to the other being...or animal." Said Professor as a picture comes up of the Evil Z Ray.

"Wow...that sure does look evil alright." Miyu said.

"I know...at least their's a good counter to it. The White Z Ray." Ken said and Miyu nods.

"Rush and Peach have been trying to smell where Bull is...but no sign." Lord Wily said.

"Do they have to be active in order to get the smell?" Dai asks.

"Yes...it seems as if Bull is either sleeping or he's just being lazy." Lord Wily said.

"Is their a way you can track them even if they aren't active?" Miyu asks.

"I'm afraid not...the only way we can know for sure...is that Peach picks up a smell...or if Mayor and Ms Bellum let us know on this big screen TV here." Professor said looking at the TV.

"That's the same for me with Ribitta and Higsby." Lord Wily said.

"We shall let you know and the PPGZ and the MPGZ if we get anything that has to deal with Bull or Tia." Professor said.

"Thank you sir." Miyu shake his hands and heads out with Dai.

* * *

><p><strong>END! REVIEW AND HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Z World: ****Chapter 10: Sisters Fight!**

**Note: Den City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**I will be taking dares and truths for the 6 girls and Rush and Peach. And send some for the 6 boys also.**

**Send me some dares and truths in the reviews! Yes the RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys The MRBZ: Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the team idea concepts of the MPGZ and MRBZ. **

**I will take Dares and Truths for the Girls and Boys and Peach and Rush and now from Tia and Miyu with Jack and Dai! Send some dares for them!**

* * *

><p>The PPGZ went to school on this sunny Wednesday. They had the same classes and were mostly in Ms Keane's but they had 3 others. Mr Hunderson, Miss Step and Mr Hada. Their has been some talk about making a school that both New Townsvile and ACDC Town people can attend in. Ribitta and Mayor are working on that issue.<p>

The girls sit in their seats and talk as Himeko walks in and others. Ms Keane was running late so this didn't start like the others did. Miyako draws a picture of flowers and her and her friends having a picnic. Momoko was eating her sweets and reading a comic book. Ms Keane finally arrives.

"I am so sorry for being late class." Ms Keane said.

"It's ok Ms Keane." Momoko said with a smile.

"Alright class it's time for a math test." Said Keane as the class groans. "It will be easy so stress or rip it apart." Ms Keane passes the papers down and the class starts the test. Momoko was the first one to finish her test. She gives it to Ms Keane with a smile. Momoko goes back to her seat and waits as the others finish their test. Ms Keane then grades them and Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru passed while Himeko failed and her two schoolgirls failed also. "By the way. We will be getting three new students after this class is over. I already set their seats over their right by you Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. And please be nice to them."

"We will." Said the class. Ms Keane hums a tune and writes on the board. Ms Keane wrote on the board a math book worksheet and gives the class the homework.

"Now please return this tommorow." Ms Keane said as the class groans. The new students arrive and they stand by the door.

"Are you miss Keane?" Asked the blonde boy.

"Yes I am. Everyone these are our new students. Can you please give us your names?"

"I'm Takao." Said the redheaded boy.

"I'm Takumi." Said the blonde boy.

"I'm Takeshi." Said the ravenette boy. Ms Keane tells them to enter their seats. Ms Keane writes on the board again.

"Hey their pretty girl, whats your name?" Takeshi asked the tomboy. Kaoru felt like she has seen him somewhere before.

"Uh...I'm good." Kaoru said. "I'm Kaoru Matsubara."

"Pretty name." Kaoru blushed a little when Takeshi said that.

"I'm Takumi, what's your name cutie?" Asked Takumi.

"I'm Miyako." Miyako said blushing as Takumi called her cutie. She swears she has seen him somewhere before.

"Hello there good looking." Said Takao at Momoko. She turns to face Takao and blinks as she think she has seen him somewhere before. "Hey, why you staring at me? Am I to good looking for ya?" Takao chuckles as Momoko snaps to reality and blushes hard.

"NO! It's...nothing...anyways...I'm Momoko." Said the redhead girl.

"Nice name Momoko." Takao smirked.

"Just keep that smirk away from me please." Momoko said.

"Alright Momo." Takao winks at Momoko and Momoko blushes as he called her by a nickname.

* * *

><p><strong>*At DenTech City in the town of ACDC, At school.*<strong>

"Alright kids make these three new students feel welcomed." Ms Mari said as she opens the door and three boys walk in. "Please tell us your names."

"Im Enzan." Said a boy with white hair and black hair under it, wearing a red jacket with a black longsleeve shirt and cameo pants with black sneakers.

"Im Netto." Said a brown haired boy wearing a blue bandanna on his head. His is wearing a blue t shirt with blue jeans on and orange sneakers.

"And I am Subaru." Said another brown haired boy. He is taller then Netto and has green cyber glasses on his head. He is wearing a black shirt with black jeans and a green belt on.

"Ok guys please go sit down at the empty seats over there." Ms Mari said pointing at three empty seats near the window. The boys sit and smirk at each other as they see Airisu, Meiru and Misora. Enzan, Netto and Subaru sit down and look at the three girls.

Misora was looking at her music sheet as she is going to practice today after school was over. Meiru was going to go shopping with her mother after school and was writing notes on what she wanted. Airisu was going to a fine diner tonight with her family and to meet up with her older brother Colonel. He was working outside Japan but he was coming over for a visit. Since the girls had plans, they were too busy to visit with the other heroines at New Townsvile. The girls were unaware that three boys were staring at them.

"Ok class it's time for a math test. So everyone get out a sheet of paper please." Ms Mari said. The class gets paper out. Ms Mari writes down math problems that are long division problems on the white wide dry erase board. Misora now notices that Subaru was staring at her.

"May I help you?" She asked facing the teen.

"Yes I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me around this place." Subaru said.

"Alright Subaru. But I got music lessons after school is over." Misora said.

"Ok. So what's your name?" Subaru asked the girl.

"Misora." Misora answered.

"Cute name." Subaru said with a smirk.

"Hey do you have the answer to number 2?" Netto asks Meiru.

"Excuse me?" Meiru blinked.

"Do you have the answer to number 2?" Netto repeated his question.

"Yes." Meiru said to Netto

"Good, now can you give it to me?" Netto asks.

"No." Meiru said.

"Why not?" Netto asked.

"Because that would be cheating." Meiru said.

"What's your name?"

"Meiru."

"Ah nice name." Netto said smirking. "So please give me the answer to number 2?"

"No." Meiru said and keeps working.

"If I here anymore coming from your mouth Meiru I will give you a zero." Ms Mari said.

"Yes mam." Meiru replied back and works on her test and gives a sign.

"Hey their." Enzan said as Airisu turned to face him.

"Hi." Airisu waved.

"What's your name?" Enzan asks.

"Airisu. Airisu Exe." Airisu said her full name.

"Pretty name. I'm Enzan Blaze." Enzan smirked and said his full name. Airisu's happy smile changed to a confused look. Enzan kept on smirking at her and Airisu gets chills down her spine as it freaks her out a little. She shrugs it off and works on her math test like the others.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Miyu's shop.*<strong>

"Ok Jack make sure not to break anything." Miyu said to her younger brother.

"Whatever." Jack said rolling his eyes. Miyu signs in response and all of a sudden Sal gets thrown into the shop through the doors and the doors were broken as Sal lands hard on the floor covered in blood. Her stomach has been slashed.

"SAL!?" Miyu gasped in horror. Jack eyes widen as he sees her. Miyu runs to Sal. "Sal is everything ok?"

"No...your sister...is a demon." Sal said and coughs. Miyu gasps and sees her older sister in her battle form and her eyes were red and the white around the eyes were black. Tia's hair was no longer teal, it was jet black. Tia aims her blade at Miyu and fires a lazer but Miyu blocks it with her two swords. Miyu transformed into her battle form. A black tight shirt with black leggings and her hat was gone and it was replaced with a black hood and cape. She had a teal belt with golden designs and black boots and fingerless gloves and her arms were not covered by anything. One blade had a pistol equipped on it. A dot of green was shot onto Tia and Miyu was confused. They here a gun shot and Tia was down. A man wearing green cyber with a hand sniper rifle cannon came down. It was Raika.

"Glad I made it in time." He said.

"Good too see you Raika." Miyu smiled. Raika has very light green hair and has blue eyes. He was in love with Sal and she was in love with him.

"Is Sal ok?" Raika asked.

"No. She got injured by my sister, who we need to take to Lord Wily's Cyber Lab now. Both of them." Miyu said. "I just know that Lord Wily can fix Tia."

"Alright." Raika said and picks up Sal and kisses her on the cheek and Miyu and Jack carry a knocked out Tia as they walk to Lord Wily's Cyber Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Cyber Lab.*<strong>

"A demon ball as infected Tia." Lord Wily said.

"A demon what?" Jack asks.

"A demon ball. A ball of black magic with red flames around it. If anyone touches it, they will become demons. In order to get the demon out, we must kill the demon form of that person." Wily said.

"Oh." Sal said. Lord Wily fixed her wounds and she is bandaged. She was standing next to Raika holding his hand; happy to see him.

"Anything else?" Miyu asks sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes...I'm afraid someone came into contact with this demon ball at New Townsvile. But I don't know who. I told Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls Z to keep an eye out. Now who would wish to destroy demon Tia?" Lord Asks.

"I will." Miyu said and approaches a knocked out demon Tia on a table she is lying on. Miyu gets a butcher knife and looks at Tia then at Wily.

"Stab the heart. Don't worry it won't hurt the real Tia." Lord said. Miyu nods and closes her eyes and stabs the heart and the demon screams and dark fog comes from Tia's mouth and the demon ball floats in the air. Miyu gasps.

"There it is." Lord said and grabs it and places it in a secure box. "No one...is to touch this."

"So what now?" Raika asks.

"Let Tia recover...and she will be fine...nothing to worry about." Lord Said and grabs his skull cane and walks out the lab as Miyu signs in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Z World: ****Chapter 11: New Lover For Sal? And The Other Demon and new Arrival of New People.**

**Note: DenTech City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**The RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys The MRBZ: Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the team idea concepts of the MPGZ and MRBZ.**

**I do not own the new people. They belong to the owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>*At New Townsvile Lab*<strong>

Professor Utonium was speaking with Mr Mayor via satellite from his big screen TV. Mayor was trying to figure who got a demon ball who might of accidently touched it. It could have been anybody: A child, A man, A women, or an animal of some kind. No one knows for sure. Tia was back to normal and was helping with Professor Utonium and Lord Wily to find the second victim that encountered a demon energy ball and that was consumed but its dark power.

"Ms Bellum and I are still looking. We will let you know if we find anything." Mr Mayor said.

"Thank you." Professor Utonium said. Tia was outside with the girls, talking to them about new people coming to New Townsvile to help. Tia knows them as she contacted them herself.

"Who are they?" Asked Miyako.

"They are Magicians." Tia said. "2 Families. A mother is bringing her two twin daughters along. I am best friends with one of them. The other is still getting used to me. These Magicians use their title names no matter if they are battling or not. They have names just like you do. The mother is **Magician's Valkyrie**. But her real name is _Anru_. Her two daughters are the same way. **Magi Magi Magician Gal** is the twin sister. Her real name is _Mana_. My best friend is **Dark Magician Girl** and her real name is _Darkia_. The other Family has a son named _Darkalas_. He is called the **Dark Magician**. And his mother is **Silent Magician Level 8**. Her real name is _Azania_." Tia finished speaking. "They are only staying for help. Not staying forever."

"So when will they arrive?" Asked Momoko.

"They have arrived already." Tia said.

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked.

"I believe at Mojo's abandoned house." Tia said. "It's Anru and her two daughters who live their now. I'm not sure where Azania and her son are at."

* * *

><p><strong>*With Anru and her two children in Mojo's house.*<strong>

"Ok girls...we are here." Anru said as she puts her bags on the floor. Her daughters walk in and look at the place; also placing their bags down.

"This place is a dump." Mana complained.

"With rework; this place could look really nice." Anru said to her daughters.

"Using magic right?" Darkia asked. Anru nodded. The door opens as Mojo enters his home and the Magicians look at him.

"What are you doing in my house, Mojo?" Mojo asked.

"We are living here now." Mana said.

"No...this is not right, Mojo. I live here! Now get out of my house before I let my boys handle you." Mojo said as his 'sons' enter in, staring at the three girls.

"You heard Mojo...now leave. Or else." Butch said.

"Mayor gave us this home to live in...he said no one used this house." Anru said.

"What a lie! I use this house, Mojo." Mojo Jojo said.

"Not anymore." Anru said and blasts a green magic attack at Mojo. He screams and gets hit and his boys leaped out the way and launch themselves at Anru. Mana and Darkia summon a shield for Anru as the boys get sent back from a wave of wind but they land on their feet. Boomer helps Mojo up.

"That's it, Mojo!" Mojo yells and takes out a ray gun and points it at Magician's Valkyrie.

"We don't know who you are...but you came to the wrong house." Brick said in a evil tone in his voice.

"I'm Anru. And these are my two daughters. Darkia and Mana." Anru said.

"Well Anru...you have one last chance to leave my house...or you get the zap, Mojo." Mojo said still pointing at Anru with his ray gun; fully charged and ready to shoot. Mana and Darkia both had their wands out looking at their mother in concern. Anru looks at Darkia and nods. Magicians Valkyrie removes her Magician hat and her long brownish orange hair flows as wind picks up. Light surrounds Anru as she transforms into her warrior form. A teal with green design helmet covered her face, but not her eyes. Her hair flows down and she had tiger lily gauntlets that were blue and green. She had a teal cuirass on as well. But it was bulky and had a green x design on it going down in the front with three of them. She also wore blue pants and had black boots on. Her weapon, a dai-katana. The blade was white and the handle was blue. Anru holds it in one hand as her muscles show on her arms. She had nothing covering it. Underneath her chest armor was a blue tight shirt. She also had a black belt for her pants. Mojo shoots out his ray gun and Anru slices it in half with her two handed katana weapon. Mojo runs away in fear as the Rowdies look at Anru in shock. The rowdies leave the place and the girls change the house to look beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Sal and Raika at Sal's Flower Shop in ACDC Town.*<strong>

Raika was saying goodbye to Sal, as he was leaving the country with his family.

"I'll keep in touch with you Sal...and I hope we can be friends. I still love you...but now...we part. I'm sure you'll find someone else. That has a nature side just like you. I was more commando for yea." Raika said and kisses Sal one last time on the lips.

"I'll miss you." Sal said and smiles knowing that Raika will be her friend and that she will keep him in touch. "Goodbye Raika." Sal hugs him.

"Goodbye Sal." Raika said and heads out Sal's flower shop and he gets in a limo with his parents and heads out to Greenland. Sal then goes to the back of her shop and tends to her outside garden. She signs as she sees some of her plants dying.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice said as Sal goes to the front of her shop and sees a boy with green hair like her's but lighter color, and he had a flower pin on his jacket.

"May I help you?" Sal asks.

"Do you have any flowers for sale?" Asked the boy.

"I sure do." Sal said and takes the boy outside to her garden in the back. "If you wouldn't mind taking these almost dead ones and possibly bringing them back to life...it is yours, for free."

"Really?" The boy asked in his slighly high pitch voice.

"Yes. Take what you like." Sal said.

"I don't know...it's hard to choose...I love flowers." Said the teen boy as Sal smiles at his comment he made to her. "I'll tale these two." The boy said pointing to 2 almost dead sun flowers. Sal takes them and the boy pays for them. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'm Sal." Sal said her name.

"I'm Patrick. Some call me Pat or by my last name: Sprigs." The boy said his name. Sal just knew he was the right one for her. She smiles thinking about Patrick Sprigs. Sal goes back to her garden out back of her flower shop. She feels the wind blowing in her dark green hair.

"Such a pretty day today right my flowers?" Sal said. She hears footsteps behind her and turns around an sees Shademan. Sal gasps in fright.

"Long time no see huh Sal?" Shademan said in his deep voice, holding a plant in his hands. Sal transforms into her battle form ready to fight Shademan. Sal does know Ty Ko Ky and her battle form is her wearing a small black vest with a dark green short top showing her stomach and collar bone area, but no cleavage. She had a black headband on and black pants with black boots and a gray green belt and her weapon is a curved sword that is gray and the handle is green. Sal also had black fingerless gloves on and nothing on her arms or shoulders. Shademan smirked as he knew he was going to fight Sal. Shademan fires a bat chain at Sal and she leaps over it like a boss. Sal then lands and kicks Shademan and cuts his chest armor with her curved sword.

"I'm just warming up." Sal said as she leaps into Shademan and tackles him down and punches his face twice but Shademan kicks Sal off of him and flies into the air and sticks out his hand too shoot a dark blast at Sal. Patrick hears the battle and goes back in. He sees Sal looking up at the sky. He then sees Shademan firing a blast at her. Sal blocks it with her sword as she was surrounded by a energy shield. Patrick gasps in amazement. Shademan flies back down punches Sal in her gut and takes her sword away and kicks Sal down hard but Sal counters back with a sword cut on his legs. He gasps in pain as Sal cut through his skin behind the armor. Sal smirks and kicks his face. Sal had a busted lip and a bruised arm. Shademan growls at Sal.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shademan yelled out as he flies to Sal and Sal ducks out the way as she shoots a energy beam at him and he goes flying into the sky. Sal smiles as she had defeated Shademan.

"That was great." Pat said and Sal turns to him.

"Oh. You're still here?" Sal asked.

"Well I heard some noises and wanted to check up on you. If you don't mind." Pat said shyly with a blush.

"That's fine Patrick. So I guess you saw the whole thing huh?" Sal asks blushing a bit.

"Yea...I must say...you're excellent with a sword. I never used one before...and you're outfit...it's amazing." Pat said as he turns away blushing.

"Why thank you Pat." Sal said and transforms back to normal and heads into her shop with Pat behind.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the Girls meeting with Silent Magician, In a cafe In New Townsvile.*<strong>

"Azania...You have guest." Said Tia as she walks in Azania's home. Her white hair flowing down her back as she removes her magician's hat and her white gloves were also removed. Her white and blue robe on her and white boots. Her wand was on a table.

"Is it the Powerpuff Girls Z you told me about?" Azania asks.

"Yes." Tia said and the girls fly down and walk to Azania as she turns to face them.

"They're 14 years old." Tia said.

"Hi, I'm Blossom, the leader of this great team. I got the brains for the plans of this team." Blossom said as she shakes Azania's hand.

"I'm Bubbles. I'm the nice of the group and I'm a high flyer." Bubbles said with a smile.

"I'm Buttercup, the powerhouse of the group." Buttercup said with a smile.

"I'm Azania the Silent Magician." Azania said and shakes their hands. "My son is busy right now...but I'll tell him you stopped by to say hello."

"Sure thing mam." Blossom said.

"I just got word that Anru and her daughters cleaned up Mojo's house and turned it into something better then it's old self. Darkia told me that they are living their now until their help is done. I suppose you found a place at ACDC Town?" Said Tia.

"Yes I have. It's a small just a few blocks away from the park over there." Azania said. The girls sit at a booth as Tia and Azania join them.

"She's very beautiful." Bubbles whispered.

"Yea. She is." Blossom whispered back.

"We have not found the other demon energy ball yet, no signs of it on any human or animal right now." Tia said. Tia then gets the girls drinks that she ordered.

"Perhaps my magic can help." Azania smiled as she came up with a suggestion.

"Really?" Momoko asked.

"Yes. I think it can." Said the Silent Magician.

"That's great to here Azania." Tia said, sipping her warm coffee.

"And I know just where to look." Azania said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the MRBZ and Shademan moving into a new place to live in.*<strong>

"How are we suppose to find this place if it's been abandoned for years?" Asked Netto.

"It's just over here...relax Netto." Enzan said with a sign.

"It's an old abandoned factory...how hard could that be to find?" Subaru asked.

"We are floating above it." Shademan said as he and the boys look down as they were flying and see the old factory. They enter in and turn on the lights. "We are staying here now."

"Are we going to fight the MPGZ yet?" Asked Subaru.

"Soon. We don't want to rush things remember?" Shademan said to Subaru.

"Oh yea...but I want to destroy Sonia!" Subaru yelled.

"I would love to destroy Maylu right now!" Yelled Netto.

"I can wait to destroy Iris." Enzan said calmly.

"What?" Netto asked shocked at Enzan's answer.

"You don't want to destroy them now? The only thing we did was send a message to them." Subaru said.

"I know...and I follow Shademan's orders...not yours." Enzan said and went into a room. Netto and Subaru shrug at each other as they follow Enzan and Shademan. The Almighty bull stayed with Mojo as he worked on his newest invention. The Rowdyruff Boys Z tried to come up with a plan to get into a battle with the Powerpuff girls Z, but they couldn't think of anything.

"We need to destroy them...before they destroy us." Butch said.

"I know Butch...don't worry...we will get them." Brick said.

"We need come up with that plan now...before it get's to late. We don't want the sun down and have no plan right? So lets use our brains and think boys." Boomer said as he smiled proudly.

"I hate to say this...but Boomer's right. We got to think of a plan before night fall...or we will never get to destroy the PPGZ tonight." Butch said.

"I think I got one." Brick smirked. Boomer and Butch both looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 11!* <strong>

**PS: Yes I stopped doing dares. It was just something I wanted to try out. But in my opinion it kind of takes up space to get to the real story. I hope you all understand. Thanks for reading chapter 11 of Z World! More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Z World: ****Chapter 12: Shopping and The New Demon!**

**Note: DenTech City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ.**

**The RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys The MRBZ: Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the team idea concepts of the MPGZ and MRBZ.**

**I do not own the new people. They belong to the owners of Yugioh.**

**(A/N: Last night, Brick's plan failed so they regrouped and decided to do it later)**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day* Time: 5:00 PM. At The Mall with Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru*<strong>

"Ok girls...I will be over at the shoes section. They have a nice 60% off discount." Miyako said.

"I'll be at the candy section." Momoko said with a happy face.

"I'll be at the game section. We meet here at 5:30 PM. Sharp." Kaoru said setting a timer for on her watch.

"Let's do this!" Miyako said cheerily and runs to the shoes section. As the girls shop for their favorite things, then girls saw three boys walking to them.

"Hey Momoko...what are you getting?" Asked a redheaded boy with a red cap on his head.

"Oh just some comics...and some candy...so Takao...what brings you here?" Momoko asked.

"Just wanted to take a look at things." Takao said. "I hope I'm not bothering you Momoko."

"NO...not at all Takao." Momoko said as she turns to face some sweets. "I'm not so sure what to buy here...my mom gave me like 50 bucks and I also got to get my littler sister Kasey some things too."

"I would buy the strawberry sherbet cake." Takao said. Momoko blinks.

"AH...thank you Takao!...Kasey will love this." Momoko said with a smile. "Thank you Takao."

Takumi was with Miyako, looking at clothes with her. Miyako happily greeted him with a smile. "Hi Takumi. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check out some clothes." He said. Miyako smiled at him. Miyako takes some shoes and dresses.

Takeshi was with Kaoru at the sports section. Kaoru was annoyed with Takeshi.

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked, not looking at him.

"Just wanted to say is all." Takeshi said.

"Well hi." Kaoru said still not looking at Takeshi and continues her shopping.

"So...what you buying?" Takeshi asked Kaoru.

"Nothing you need to know, that's what I'm buying...now please excuse me." Kaoru said and went to another section. She goes look for sport shoes she can wear for PE class at school.

"Alright then Kaoru...alright then." Takeshi said and smirked and walks away, eyeing the ravenette tomboy. He wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>*At ACDC Town. Miyu was at home with Tia, going to dinner with Dai. She was picking out her dress to wear for tonight.* Jack was playing video games in his room, not caring for his sisters "Dates" as he calls them.<strong>

"Should I wear this dark purple dress? Or should I wear this light purple one?" Miyu asked holding two different dresses as Tia was sitting on her bed.

"You should go with the dark one." Tia said with a smile. Something she rarely does.

"Alright...I shall go with this one." Miyu said with a smile. Sal was going to work the afternoon shift for today. She looks for her keys in her brown purse and finds them and opens her door with the keys and closes her shop door. She checks out her plants in the front and then in the back. She then sees something odd in one of her plants.

"What the?" She said and looks closer. Something comes out of the plant and gets on Sal and covers her mouth from screaming. Sal falls down and her phone falls out of her pocket.

"So Tia...you think he would like this dress?" Miyu asked her older sister.

"I'm sure he will." Tia said smiling at Miyu. She too was going to dinner. With her Boyfriend Author. Tia was going to wear a black dress for tonight. She and Miyu were going to different places.

"I'm sure Author will love your dress Tia." Miyu said with a smile. "I'm going to send Sal a picture of my dress too see what she thinks about it." Miyu grabs her phone and lays her dress down on her bed and Tia gets up is next to her sister. Miyu sets her phone camera at the right place and clicks. Photo taken. "I sure hope she will like it."

"I bet she will Miyu." Tia said crossing her arms. Miyu texts Sal about the picture.

"Sal told me the other day that she met a beautiful boy at her shop right after Raika left." Miyu told her sister the news.

"Really now?" Tia asked.

"Yea, and she also told me that he likes flowers." Miyu smiled.

"What's his name?" Tia asked.

"Patrick Sprigs." Miyu checks her phone and decides to call Sal. It went straight to voice mail.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the MPGZ and the PPGZ At professor Utonium's Lab*<strong>

"Hello Professor." Airisu greeted Professor Utonium.

"Hello girls. I see that the other girls invited you here." Professor said.

"Yes sir, that is correct." Meiru said as she went to sit down next to Miyako who was drawing a cat.

"Hello Meiru-Chan!" Miyako greeted her.

"Hi Miyako-Chan!" Meiru greeted her back. "What you drawing?" Meiru asked.

"A cat. I do love animals. And when I'm in my hero form, I can even speak to them." Miyako happily said.

"Awesome. I do love animals as well." Meiru said. Miyako's eyes lit up.

"That's so great!" Miyako hugs her. "We gonna be best friends huh!?"

"Oh most defenetly." Meiru smiled as she hugs Miyako back.

"So I heard you're not really a tomboy much?" Kaoru asked Misora.

"Yes...but I am prone to anger." Misora said. "Just like you Kaoru."

"So are you girly?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"No...I'm...just...average I guess. I mean, I like some girl stuff..but not all...and I do like some boyish stuff...but I do enjoy sports and things."

"Cool." Kaoru said and smiled while drinking her soda.

"So I see that you are very smart like me?" Momoko asked Airisu.

"Yes." Airisu said in her calm voice.

"And you are calm while I'm hyper?"

"Yes." Airisu nods. "And well...I'm not boy crazy like you."

"Oh...that's fine I suppose." Momoko said. "Do you like sweets?"

"I do." Airisu smiled.

"Yay!" Momoko happily glomps Airisu. She hugs back. "I can't wait for you to try Wurly Cakes."

"I would be glad too." Airisu said. The 6 girls talk to one another and hang out at Professor's lab. While they were having a good time...the boys weren't. They were having trouble destroying the girls. Mojo was working with ShadeMan to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Netto, Subaru and Enzan at Sal's shop.*<strong>

"Ok guys...we get a plant for ShadeMan and then he shall poison it and sent it to Lord's lab." Enzan said.

"Well how hard can that be." Netto said.

"Not hard at all." Sal said. She looked very different. Her hair was black and her eyes were red and her skin was pale. She was wearing a black robe with a gray headband. "What plant are you looking for?"

"Just any kind of plant really." Enzan said.

"Alright then." Sal said and grabs a plant from a shelf behind her. "20 Dollars." Enzan pays for the plant and walks out the door with Netto with the plant in his hands.

"Thank you." Subaru said and walked out as well.

"Welcome." Sal said. She closes her eyes. The demon ball removes it's self from her and goes into her pocket. Sal is back to normal for now and gasps as she is back to reality. She takes deep breaths. "I can not let this thing take control over me like it did with Tia." She said to herself. Patrick wasn't around for today, he was working at a food place to cover for Sal. Sal was also a food worker like Annie. Sal heads out and goes to Miyu's house. Sal had no idea about the pictures from her phone that Miyu sent to her. The Magicians were at ACDC Town speaking to one another about the maybe possibly staying here or New Townsvile.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the RRBZ*<strong>

"Yea Mojo...we got some stuff from the shop." Butch said.

"Yup, we also saw the girls." Boomer smirked.

"What kind of girls?" Mojo asks his 'Sons'

"A redhead one. A blonde one and a ravenette." Brick said.

"Sounds familiar to the PPGZ." Mojo said and thinks.

"Now that Mojo mentions it...they sure do look sorta like the PPGZ." Butch said.

"It might just be some kind of coincidence." Boomer said.

"Well I must say, they do look more sexier then the PPGZ." Butch said and licks his lips.

"They do." Brick smirks. "The PPGZ are hags compared to Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru."

"Well have fun my boys...getting those girls." Mojo said as he is working on a invention.

"We shall papa." Boomer said with a smile. He couldn't wait to get Miyako to be his Girlfriend. The MRBZ were not in the same vote with the girls. They didn't want the MPGZ to be with them...but destroyed...and after seeing who they really are...Airisu, Meiru and Misora were not safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Z World: ****Chapter 13: The Dinner Night.**

**Note: DenTech City is the hometown of the Megaman Nt Warrior, Beast, Stream, Axess Anime. And ACDC Town is inside it's Boundaries. Their are many other places as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or Mega Man, they belong to the owners of the anime. But I do Own the team idea concept that is the MPGZ and MRBZ.**

**The RRBZ and the MRBZ are in. I do own the boy team idea for the Mega Man boys The MRBZ: Chaud, Lan and Geo. I do not own the characters just the team idea concepts of the MPGZ and MRBZ.**

**I do not own the new people. They belong to the owners of Yugioh.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Later in the night. Miyu has arrived at the Fine Dinner Inn with Dai.*<strong>

"Thank you for taking me here Dai." Miyu said with a smile, wearing her dark purple dress. Dai was wearing a gray tux.

"You look very pretty tonight Miyu." Dai said with a smile and Miyu blushes with a smile. Dai takes Miyu to a table and opens her chair for her and she sits down and Dai sits across from her. Miyu's hair was down and Dai really liked her hair like that. He would blush every time just looking at her. A waiter comes as Dai and Miyu look at the menu.

"What would you both like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"we will have the orange sweet tea." Dai ordered.

"Coming right out." He said and walked off and Miyu was looking at the menu and thinking what she wanted to eat.

"Got any ideas?" Asked Dai.

"Mmmmm maybe the chicken curry...or the fish salad with shrimp." Miyu said.

"I'll have the Chicken Curry." Dai smiled. The waiter brings Miyu and Dai their drinks.

"Now what can I order for you two?" He asked them pulling a notepad out with a pen.

"Uh yes, I would like the Fish Salad with Shrimp and can I get a bread with that?"

"Certainly mam." The waiter replied. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the chicken pasta curry." Dai said and hands the waiter back the menus.

"I'll bring that out as soon it is ready." He said and went away to the kitchen while Miyu and Dai wait for their food to be brought to them.

"So...thank you for paying me 50 dollars." Dai said with a smile.

"Welcome Dai." Miyu smiled. "Like I said, I would give you half my earnings...and I earned 100$ That week."

"It will sure help out my family." Dai said taking a sip of his tea. Miyu takes a sip of her tea as well.

"You're welcome Dai." Miyu said and takes another sip of the orange tea. Miyu loved what Dai was wearing.

"Here comes out food." Dai said as the waiter gives them their food.

"Enjoy." He said and walks as Miyu and Dai eat their supper. Dai pays for the food and walks out with Miyu. He kisses her cheek before taking her home.

"Thank you for the dinner Dai. You're really sweet." Miyu smiled and kisses Dai's cheek.

"Are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dai asked with a smirk.

"If you want it to be." Miyu smiled.

"Sure." Dai said as he leans closer to Miyu and he grabs her waist and pulls her into a kiss. Miyu wraps her arms around him and kisses back and blushes. Miyu smiles and enters her house. Dai heads back home. Minutes later, Arthur brings Tia home and he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Arthur." Tia smiled.

"You're welcome babe." Arthur said and Tia kiss his cheek back and enters her home.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Professor at his lab with the PPGZ.*<strong>

"Alright girls...it seems that we might have a problem." Professor said looking at papers.

"What is it Professor?" Momoko asked.

"It seems we have found the next demon." Professor answered.

"Is it here or somewhere else in Tokyo?" Kaoru asked.

"It's in DenTech City in ACDC Town."

"So who is it?" Miyako asked.

"It's Sal." Professor.

"Sal? Sal Saroma?" Momoko asked fixing her bow in her hair.

"Yes. I already contacted Lord Wily...he said he shall deal with the problem." Professor answered drinking some coffee.

"So we just we just let him handle this?" Asked Momoko.

"Yes. Don't worry, Lord Wily has this covered." Ken said.

"Oh that's good." Momoko looked at the girls.

"Yea...so uh...can we go back to bed now?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." Professor said and the girls went back to their homes and went to bed. They had school the next day and had a big test to work on in Ms Keane's class and Mr Hundersun's class.

"Dad...so what's this new invention?"

"Well It's a gun for you. To help the PPGZ in battle."

"Really dad?"

"Yes son." Professor said and Ken hugs his dad.

"THANK YOU DAD! THANK YOU!" Ken cries tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>*At ACDC Town*<strong>

"Sal let us help you." Lord told the demon. The demon had taken over Sal's body.

"It's to late for that!" Yelled the Demon Sal. Lord Wily pulls out a knife from his cloak and throws it at Sal's heart. It hits her and the Demon screeches and leaves Sal's body for good. Lord Wily checks on her. She was fine and was going to heal the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Morning. The Professor and Ken have encountered a new disturbance. This time it's not by Mojo but by Fuzzy Lumpkins.*<strong>

"Ok...so this fur ball is at the forest, claiming that it is his property?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. And we need you three to show him what respect means." Professor said.

"Yes sir." Blossom salutes and flies off with the girls.

"Maybe he's a nice fur ball." Bubbles suggested and giggles.

"Or maybe's he's an monster fur ball that likes to be alone in the forest." Blossom said.

"Let's just handle this guy." Buttercup said and had an annoyed face. The girls land to the sound of banjo playing and seeing Fuzzy sitting on a log playing it. Fuzzy turns to the girls.

"What are you doing on my property?" He asked the three girls.

"Um your property? More like New Townsvile's Property!" Buttercup growled.

"Well don't you see my hand prints on everything?" The girls gasp as they see Fuzzy's hand prints all over the Forest. "Now this here my yard, now you got to the count of three to step out of my forest! 1...2...3!" The PPGZ fly at Fuzzy as he slaps their faces into the sky. They go flying and scream and come crashing into the ground.

"We need someone who can handle this guy." Blossom said as she is in a daze from the fall.

"You're on my back." Bubbles said as she is also in a daze.

"I don't know what just happened." Buttercup said, also in a daze. The girls regroup and call for Sal to deal with this Nature fuzz ball freak. Sal walks in the forest and hears and sees Fuzzy playing his banjo sitting on his log again. Sal looks at the girls and they give thumbs up to her. Sal takes a deep breath and calls Fuzzy.

"Hey fuzz ball!"

"Mm?" Fuzzy looks behind him and sees a girl with dark green hair and a brown bandanna with a yellow swirl circle in the middle. "What are you doing in my yard?"

"You are disrespecting nature." Sal told the pink furry creature.

"The only thing that's getting disrespected here is you trespassing in my yard. Now get out!" Fuzzy screamed angrily at Sal.

"You leave me with no choice." Sal said and clenches her fists. She transforms into her Ty Ko Ky battle form and was ready to fight for Nature against Fuzzy Lumpkins. Fuzzy chuckles and pulls out a shotgun from behind his log and places his banjo on the side.

"I was afraid this might happen...a fight...with Fuzzy Lumpkins." Fuzzy said and Sal stands in a battle stance ready to fight this pink fur ball. The PPGZ see a dark aura around Fuzzy.

"Uh oh. It looks like Fuzzy has been hit with a Dark Z Ray." Bubbles said closing her eyes. Not wanting to witness a fight.

"I'm sure Sal can handle this fur ball." Buttercup said pulling a soda from her PPGZ outfit pocket and drinks it.

"Let's hope so." Blossom said as she focuses on the fight that was about to occur. Sal and Fuzzy charge each other head on with a battle cry. Sal growls in anger at Fuzzy, she hated how he was treating New Townsvile's Forest and wanted to beat Fuzzy Lumpkins up to a pulp! She kicks Fuzzy down and raises her curved sword. Fuzzy eyes widen but he smirks and shoots Sal's sword out of her right hand. Fuzzy then grabs her by the throat.

"I give you one last chance to get out of my yard." Fuzzy said to her. Sal kicks out of the grip and kicks Fuzzy in the face with an energy kick to send him flying into the sky. Sal transforms back into normal and the PPGZ come out of bushes and congrats her on beating Fuzzy and showing him not to mess with Nature or Sal's love for Nature.

"GOOD JOB SAL!" The PPGZ said to the green haired nature loving girl.

"Thank you. It's my job to protect Nature." Sal smiled.

"Well...I guess it's back to school. See you later Sal." Buttercup waves bye as the PPGZ fly to the school to finish the day off.

"You're welcome." Sal smiled and walks back to ACDC Town to make lunch for ACDC Elementary high school.


End file.
